My Forever Impending Heartbreak
by Letmebeyourlullaby
Summary: Edward's father has one last wish before he dies; to see his son marry his best friends daughter - Isabella Swan. Edward detests the idea, but goes ahead for his fathers sake and Bella finds herself stuck in a hell constructed by Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie, Heartless Edward is all mine!

My first attempt at writing fan fiction, be kind, Excuse all my errors, I don't have a BETA. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Skylar Grey - Invisible<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was silent; the only sound I could hear was my rapidly beating heart as it pounded furiously in my chest, stunned at the newest revelation.<p>

The silence was deafening. _I need an escape._

A set of emerald green eyes caught my chocolate brown ones, halting my thoughts of a possible escape. The eyes held me, piercing me with their anger as if I was to blame for our current predicament. I turned away, taken aback at the shift in the once calm atmosphere. What was only a minutes silence began to feel long and torturous.

A furious voice broke the silence. "Please tell me this is your idea of a joke!" My eyes snapped in the direction of the voice; bronze tousled hair, a chiselled jaw, strong defined cheekbones and the familiar set of green eyes. _Edward Cullen_. His lips curled in to a snarl, his anger evident on his face and in his voice. His gaze planted firmly on his father, Carlisle Cullen.

Even in his terminally ill condition, Carlisle manages to possess an authority not to be messed with. Carlisle shifts his gaze towards my father - Charles Swan, sitting beside him and gives him a knowing look before turning back and addressing his son. Something in the way he looks at my father tells me my dad knew of this prior to this evening.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Carlisle asks sharply, raising his eyebrow in question and watching Edwards eyes turn wide, just like my own.

Edward clenched his eyes closed, breathing deeply through his nose. My mum - Renee, sits next to me sipping on her glass of wine. Not appearing bothered in the slightest with what's going on. Her lack of thoughtfulness and compassion hurts me, but I guess I should be used to it now.

Edward's mother - Esme on the other hand, looks visibly upset for her son and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_If only someone would offer me the same comfort._

Edward calms down at his mother's touch, "Why are you doing this to me?" He whispers as if his in pain. In pain at the idea of being with me, I flinch at the thought.

"I only want what's best for you son," Carlisle says, his voice is firm, his expression calm.

"You leave me no choice!" Edward snaps, all traces of calm disappear and his voice makes me shudder in fear. Never have I seen Edward raise his voice towards his parents.

Carlisle stays silent, allowing Edward to continue, "You know I'll do anything for you, you're using this to manipulate me!"

"Would you really do anything for me?" He asks Edward who nods, sighing deeply. "Well its settled then, you will marry Bella,"

A minute passes before Edward stands up, fists clenched at his sides and storms out the room.

My mind replays Carlisle's words and I know the seriousness behind them, I _will_ become Edward Cullen's wife.

_A wife to a man who doesn't love me._

* * *

><p><strong>So does anyone think I should continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

So let's get on with the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Keane - Everybody's Changing<strong>

* * *

><p>Following Edward's departure from the room, I made my own hasty retreat, without a word from anyone at the table. Stepping outside of the lavish Cullen mansion, I walked to the side of the house, the night cold on my cheeks. I took a seat on the bench under a vast oak tree, placing my head on to my hands, sighing deeply as the day's events come rushing back to me.<p>

Many years ago, Carlisle Cullen and Charles Swan met at the college of New York, both of them came from working class families, their strive to make something of themselves lead to the two becoming the best of friends. Neither of the two took their business scholarships for granted and a few years later both men graduated with honours in business.

At the ripe age of twenty two, both men became partners in business and opened a software developing company - Cullen&SwanInc. Along the way Carlisle met Esme and Charles met Renee.

Within six months, the two men married their partners and were expecting their first born. While it seems ironic how success came to both men during the same time, it was nothing but good fortune.

Nine months passed and Esme gave birth to her son, _Edward_. Carlisle was over the moon and a few short months later, Charles had a reason of his own to be joyous. Renee gave birth to me, _Isabella Swan_ or Bella as I like to go by.

Anyone else would've assumed Edward and I would've become inseparable, as we were always thrown together since such as young age and up until high school, we were pretty much joined at the hip.

Things began to change when we turned 16; Edward was no longer the chubby faced kid with a lisp. His looks made him popular amongst the girls and the fact his parents were rich was an added bonus for our peers.

I guess Edward got bored with hanging out with me day in and day out and wanted his own circle of friends. What he didn't realise was his so called 'friends' used him for his wealth and for a chance in the spotlight with him.

Cullen&SwanInc is one of the most successful businesses in the United States, the media has always been interested in the lives of the Cullen's and Swans so it's no surprise they became interested with me and Edward too.

With the company's success, came wealth and fortune, a perk Edward enjoyed far too much. Girls flocked over Edward and the boys vied for the attention that came with being one of his 'friends'.

All the while, I was the one that got left behind. Even though my family is as equally as rich as the Cullen's, no one really cared for Bella Swan. _Not when Edward Cullen was around._ Soon Edward's womanising ways were brought to my attention, when I spotted him kissing a different girl each morning at his locker. At first I wondered why it bothered me so much, _why it hurt_. And then I realised why. My feelings for Edward went beyond feelings you harbour for a friend, Edward meant more to me and I was certain what it was.

_I loved Edward._

Things went downhill when I tried to tell Edward how I felt; he laughed at me, told all his friends and made me a laughing stock in front of the entire school. He felt I was deluding myself in thinking there could be anything with him, he felt superior to me and in that moment I felt inferior, he did hold all the power.

The sad thing is, after everything I _still_ love Edward Cullen.

Soon after, Edward stopped talking to me all together and made sure to keep his distance, too disgusted to be in my presence I bet. It hurt me and so did seeing him with a different girl every day.

While he kept his space, he didn't keep his privacy from me and made sure to flaunt his daily conquests in front of me. Whenever he saw me, he'd start having a make out session with his latest piece of ass, _always_ making sure I saw.

So I did the only thing that seemed feasible. _I fled._

As soon as I graduated, I left for Princeton in New Jersey where I studied. At twenty-one, I finished college with honours in English Literature. Not too long later, I opened a publishing company in New York - Swan Publishing House, not too far away from dad's and Carlisle's company. Edward began working for our parents, straight after high school which was why I didn't take up dads offer to work for them.

I managed to avoid Edward except at Christmas and social events and even then, we just exchanged a curt _'Hello'_, nothing more and nothing less.

Until now, that all changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those of you who reviewed and even read my first chapter. The chapters won't be very long, but with that it'll mean I'll be sure to update regularly! Please Review! xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Thanks for the reviews, it helped when I was writing up new chapters! Sorry for any grammar or spelling error...

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Script - Break even<strong>

* * *

><p>A week prior to today, mum and dad requested I take a day off from my hectic work schedule, for a family dinner at the Cullen's. At first I was reluctant, but finally gave in when I got a call from Esme. She practically guilt tripped me in to attending, complaining she never gets to see me and reminding me that it could be our last meal with Carlisle.<p>

A few months ago Carlisle was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer, he underwent surgery, radio therapy and chemotherapy, but nothing cured him. Everyone was distraught, dad was devastated over the thought of losing his best friend and I was upset considering Carlisle's been more of a father to me than my own dad.

Everyone was incredibly upset, but one person in particular. _Edward_. He avoided facing the reality of the situation and threw himself in to work, Edward and Carlisle have always shared a special bond and Carlisle is probably the only person who understands Edward and to be told his father doesn't have long to live, shattered Edward, but he stayed strong for Carlisle's and Esme's sake.

His love for his parents is one thing I can't fault him on, it's obvious Edward loves his parents unconditionally and if he could swap places with his father to save his life, I know he would.

Carlisle however accepted his fate, adding he thoroughly enjoyed every minute of his life so far, stating he has everything he could ever want and could achieve. The one last desire he wished for was to watch his one and only son get married.

That's where I came in. Dinner was going smoothly until Carlisle voiced his last wish. Unable to deny his father, I already knew Edward's answer. We would be getting married, _me and Edward_.

_Married_.

I cringed at the thought, marriage to a man who doesn't love me_, 'every girls dream'_ I thought sarcastically.

Over the years you'd think my feelings for Edward would have disappeared, but they didn't. The phrase, _'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'_ has never made more sense.

Every single day, every morning, every night, Edward was on my mind.

I met someone a year ago, when I was 23. His name was Jacob Black, he was sweet, caring and good looking and his six pack was an added bonus. All in all Jacob was the whole package, any girl would be lucky to have him. But he just wasn't what I wanted.

In other words, he wasn't Edward.

I really did try to put Edward in the back of my mind and try to make my relationship with Jacob work. I even went as far as giving him my virginity but it wasn't enough for Jacob. He wanted my heart, but how could I have given it when it belonged to someone else?

Even though I love Edward, marrying him wasn't appealing. No one wants to marry a man who doesn't love them.

My thoughts were brought to a standstill the second I felt someone standing behind me. Tentatively, I turned my head and spotted Edward standing next to the tree, his gaze firmly planted on me. I heard his footsteps moving towards me, his six foot three height towering over me as I sat.

* * *

><p>So far I've written nine chapters now, but I don't want to stick them all on right now. I want to pace myself a little, but yesterday your reviews helped so much when I was writing chapter 8, so thank you!<p>

**Please review; is it worth me continuing this story? Lemme know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

For anyone wondering, the way I've constructed this story so far, it does indeed have a HEA, _but_ I'm prone to changing my mind a lot so that could change, however I will _not_ be killing of Bella or Edward! Stories like that traumatise me & I don't want to do that to you! :)

Half an hour after I posted the new chapter I checked for reviews and there were none so I thought the chapter was a flop and this morning I checked my reviews and WOW! I was so blown away with the response; I honestly did not expect that, thank you so fucking much! I love you guys and also thank you to everyone who put this story on alert and put it on favourite, honestly Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lenka - Trouble is a friend<strong>  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>Just made one, follow me :)** Im_your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>Timed seemed to pass as Edward continued to stare at me wordlessly, it was becoming pretty unnerving and I felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his cold eyes. Moments later he still carried on with the same motion, finally having it with his behaviour, I spoke up. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" My voice was quiet and I wonder whether or not he heard me.<p>

"We need to talk, Isabella" Edward's voice was bitter and cross as he spoke.

I gulped under his intense gaze, wringing my fingers together on my lap "Whatever you want to say, go ahead," I said with a tone full of confidence, but that soon faltered when his cold gaze turned menacing, his lips curling up in to a snarl.

He crouched down, putting himself at eye level with me, to an outsider the image could've be mistaken for an adult scolding a child, with Edward as the adult and me as the child.

I cowered under his stare, feeling vulnerable in his presence.

"Let's get one thing clear" he spat, "The only reason I'm agreeing to marry you is for my father's sake. _Don't_ expect me to fucking play house with you, once we're married I'll continue to live my life as I have been doing and I suggest you do the same!"

I felt my eyes well up from his words; the venom in his words didn't go unnoticed. The Edward I once knew would never speak to me like this, it pains me to realise he isn't the same person he was before. My Edward has gone, leaving in his place a cold-hearted man with no self-respect and humanity.

"You w-wont even...t-try to make t-this work?" I stammered, my voice breaking as my breathing grew heavy.

He scoffed at me, leaning his head closer to me, his breath hitting my face and assaulting me with the smell of tobacco. "No!" He snapped, "This is just a contract which I will try my utmost best to try and end within six months, get used to the idea Isabella!" He gritted out my name in disgust.

Not a second later Edward stood up, making his move to leave. He paused a few metres away from me and turned his head, "Once you get back inside, _lie_ and tell everyone you'll be happy to marry me" He glared and turned back, walking away without waiting for a reply.

I placed my head on to my hands, trying to rein in the onslaught of emotions running through me and closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down.

I know I shouldn't let Edward treat me as if I'm nothing, make me feel as if I'm worthless but I feel so intimidated in his presence, that I can't seem to say anything. I'm a coward and while I hate to admit it, it's true. I shouldn't let him treat me like this; I've got to stand my ground!

* * *

><p>So do you likey? Review please; it gives me the boost to get the next chapter up :)<p>

I'm trying to make this story different to most the ones out here, it's not going to be very typical or cliché, I'm aiming the extra mile. I've got an over active imagination and I have the whole plot pictured out and so far I like what I've got.

In reference to the title, well I'll keep you guessing about who it's referring to ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie!

There aren't enough nice words in the dictionary to describe how awesome you guys are, your reviews mean so much to me, thank you!

My apologies for the length of the last chapter, sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Florence and the machine - Hardest of hearts<strong>  
><strong>Twitter: Follow: im_your_lullaby<strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped back inside the house ten minutes late, softly closing the door behind me. I sucked in a quick breath of air and plastered a fake smile on my face breath before re-entering the dining room. Carlisle was talking to Edward while the others looked on, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I cleared my throat, alerting them all of my presence, everyone turned to face me with the exception of Edward who had his back towards me.<p>

Dad quickly spoke up, addressing the issue at hand. Small talk isn't really his forte. "Have you given any thought on this union?" I scoffed internally at the word _'union'_, I hesitated before answering him.

"I just needed some air to get my head around this union, dad I don-"  
>I was cut off by Edward as he rose from his seated position, walking the short distance towards me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in to his side. I felt a spark ignite from his touch, he had the same effect on me when we were younger, I guess some things never change. Even my body knows what it wants, Edward.<p>

He glared down at me, he knew what I was going to say. He knew I was going to tell Dad I can't go through with this.

"What Bella is trying to say is, we are more than happy to get married. You just took us by surprise earlier," Edward finished, his eyes stayed planted on my own, taunting me, enjoying his power over me.

I turned away, our parents were standing before us, the perfect picture of joy. Our mothers embraced each other while our fathers shook each others hands, exchanging words of joy and happiness. I felt a pang in my heart, a part of me knows its wrong to deceive them in to thinking Edward and I will happily marry each other, but another part of me feels relieved. Ever since Carlisle made it known his days were numbered, the mood was somber. Today's the first day I saw our parents happy, without a worry in mind.

Their happiness outweighs my own and my decision is clear to me. If marrying Edward will keep a smile on their faces, even if its for a while, then its worth risking my own happiness.

Once both parties had congratulated each other, Esme came up to me and hugged me in a bone crushing hug, spontaneously pulling me away from Edward.

"You two will have a very happy future," she whispered pulling back. I felt my eyes water and I brushed away a falling tear. "Oh dear, don't cry. I'm sorry I'm getting all sentimental aren't I?" She said, assuming my tears are from happiness, little does she know that's not the case, but I nodded for her benefit anyway.

Carlisle and my parents all hugged me and Edward, smiling jubilantly. Just when I thought the night was over Carlisle spoke, "I'm curious" He started, looking thoughtful. "Was there anything going on between you kids that led you to agree so quickly to this marriage?"

Edward glanced at me, the corners of his mouth twitched, the beginning of a smirk. His up to something and I'm more than sure I'm not going to like it.

* * *

><p>I'm so glad your all so expressive over the topic of power amongst Bella &amp; Edward. Whether or not Bella will stand her ground, well your just going to have to stick around and find out ;)<p>

I'm writing up some new chapters and adding some unexpected twists, I'm pretty sure they'll have you on the edge of your seats.

**You reviews are immensely appreciated it, could I possibly have more?**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Disclaimer: If I say Twilight is mine, will I get shot?...think not, so there: Twilight is mine

So I thought I'd surprise you and give you another chapter to make up for the short one yesterday! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Kasabian - Days are forgotten<strong>  
><strong>Twitter: im_your_lullaby<strong>

* * *

><p>A crease formed in my eyebrows from wondering what Edwards going to say. He smiled wickedly at my baffled expression and began, "Over the years, Bella and I developed feelings for each other, its been her who I've been going to see on my long vacations," His words sounded cliché to my ears but his voice didn't falter once, making his lie convincing, so much that I almost believed him.<p>

His eyebrows rose willing for a reaction from me, but I don't give in and plaster on a poker face. His smirk only grows more defined and I know he'll try something else to get a reaction from me. That's just Edward for you, he enjoys watching others misery and pain, mainly mine.

His a sadistic man who I can't seem to hate.

My attention broke towards our parents, I didn't think it was possible for their grins to grown wide, but they proved me wrong. "I always wondered where you went and now we finally know" Esme breathed, her hands clasped together over her chest.

"Why didn't you two tell us you were together?" Dad asked. I gave Edward a pointed look, since he orchestrated this lie, its only fair he answers dads question. After all he knows more about us two then I ever could, I thought sarcastically.

Edward answered the question with ease as lying is second nature to him. "Well the thing is we didn't know how you would react, Bella and I were worried you wouldn't accept me..." Oh his good, too good.

Dad looked bewildered, "Nonsense, why would you think that?" Dad was genuinely puzzled as to Edwards reasoning, as was I.

"Bella's your only daughter, I figured you would want a better man for her," Edward shrugged, speaking lowly. His acting definitely warrants an oscar.

Dads lips curled in to a soft smile, he rose and moved towards Edward, placing his hands on Edwards shoulder. "I couldn't have a more better man for my daughter than you," Dad told Edward, his tone sincere. Edward doesn't deserve his compassion, its not often my dad shows his love and Edward of all people shouldn't be getting it off him.

I know why Edward lied about spending his vacations with me. For one reason neither of our families could question whether or not Edward was with me since I never came home for vacations either, they could only assume Edward was telling the truth and meeting me.

The second reason being, no one would realise where he went on vacation and what he did, or rather who he did. Its obvious Edward spent his free time screwing women and yes its plural. Edward doesn't do relationships and he definitely isn't a one women type of guy. I can kiss any chance of an actual marriage with him goodbye!

* * *

><p>Review please! Xx<p>

Breaking Dawn premiere tonight, whose excited?


	7. Chapter 7

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Disclaimer: let's make a compromise, Twilight belongs to Stephanie...and me!

You guys are to kind, honestly I love you all! I appreciate the reviews, I want to reply to them but for some reason I can't send or receive messages.

I won't be updating tomorrow and Friday, but I will on Thursday!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Belle Brigade - I didn't mean it.<strong>  
><strong>Twitter: im_your_lullaby<strong>

* * *

><p>The remainder of the dinner was full of wedding talk, I zoned out not wanting to voice my thoughts as they're far from pleasant. At one point Esme questioned my silence, a nudge from Edward under the table was his way of warning me not to say anything stupid. And by stupid meaning not telling his mother the real reason why I'm silent is because I'd rather talk about anything else other than my wedding to a man who will be the reason for my forthcoming misery. I brushed away Esme's worry telling her I was in a daze, adding the day felt surreal. While I wasn't lying about being stuck in a daze and the day feeling surreal, it isn't exactly the reason she thinks.<p>

Esme nodded her head in understanding, a smile playing on her face as she turned back to her conversation with my mother. Edward sat next to his mother, smiling maliciously across me as he placed a piece of the roast in his mouth, humming at what looked to be the taste but I know better. He sat, humming in satisfaction over the control he has over me. I looked down at my untouched food, hiding my disgust over Edward. I felt too sick to eat and how could I with the day I was having?

Picking up my glass of wine, I swirled it wordlessly, watching the contents swivel inside. I felt eyes staring at me, placing the glass back down on to the overly large table, I twisted my head and met with grey eyes. Carlisle.

He stared at me intently, his head resting on his fist, watching me in silence. His expression was unreadable, offering him a timid smile I turned away. The others at the table were oblivious over what just happened, it was probably nothing...

Once the maids cleared the table, Esme ushered us all in to the living room. "I'm sorry Esme, but I've got to head back. I've got a lot of work to do," I explained, declining her offer.

Esme frowned, "Ok dear, I'm letting you go but don't be a stranger, this is your home too" Her voice was soft and caring as were her green eyes. "Now come give your soon to be mother in law a hug," She beamed, extending out her arms.

I step in to her arms and hug her for dear life. Esme's hugs have always brought with them a sense of warmth and comfort in the past, my own mother isn't really the comforting type so as a child it was always Esme who I could rely on and right now I desperately wish it provides the same security as it has in the past.

After I bid goodbye to my parents and hug carlisle I turn around to leave and find myself infront of my _'fiancé'_, just the word makes me inwardly cringe.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, eagerly anticipating how I'll say goodbye to my 'secret lover' as Esme's dubbed him. Edwards smiling down at me, but I can see through his facade, I know he doesn't want to touch me, much less talk to me.

I seize the opportunity to send Edward my own warning, standing on the tip of my toes I plant a loud kiss on Edwards cheek. Tentatively I tilt my head, smiling maliciously at Edward as he did to me.

Behind me Esme's giggling, while I stare at Edward in glee. His smile may be wide but his eyes are seething and if looks could kill, I'd be a goner. I step back issuing one last goodbye to everyone and I head for the door.

My sudden outburst of bravery has left me with hope. If Edward wants to play then so be it, but there's no way his taking control any longer.

The tables have turned and now its my time to shine!

* * *

><p>So Bella's grown a set, aren't you just proud of her? :)<p>

What did everyone think of the premiere? Kristen looked incredibly gorgeous as did Rob, such a perfect couple...

**Reviews please! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Thank you for the reviews! My chapter are short because their easier for me to write. I am making them longer slightly though...

Guess whose going to the midnight screening of BD?...yes me! So excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: ACDC - Back in black**  
><strong>Twitter: im_your_lullaby<strong>

* * *

><p>Last night after I arrived at my penthouse, I immediately ran in to my bedroom and threw myself down on to my four poster bed and within seconds of my body hitting the soft mattress, I was out like a light.<p>

Morning came all too soon and I woke with a killer headache. I sighed out in frustration, pulling the covers off my body. My blue knee length dress I wore last night was still on my body. I trudged in to my bathroom, after taking some Tylenol I drowned it down with a glass of water and began my usual morning routine. I brushed my teeth, showered and got dressed in a grey suit dress - my usual work attire and I applied a small amount of make up and slipped in to a pair of black peep toe heels. I rushed out the building, waving a quick goodbye to the doorman - Andrew, a sweet man in his early forties and I walked out to my black Mercedes Guardian.

I sank down on the cream leather seat and started the car, feeling the purr of the engine under my hands. The drive to Swan Publishing House took me ten minutes, once inside I greeted Lucy - the receptionist and made my way up to the sixth floor where my office resides. I wave my hand in greeting to my employees as I walk past them in to my office.

My desk sits in the centre of the modest sized room in front of a glass wall, that looks out on to the city. On the right side of the room is a huge bookcase with books I enjoy reading as well as books that my company have published. A large red leather couch is pulled against the left wall with a small coffee table in front. My office is sort of a second home, my place of tranquil.

I settle down on to my black leather chair and switch on my computer. Not a second later the door flew open, Alice Brandon my personal assistant and trusty best friend came busting in. "Good morning Bella," She chirped handing over a cup of steaming hot coffee. Milk, no sugar - just the way I like it. Alice handed me some files, "These are some new manuscripts, they've already been edited. You just need to double check for any errors and decide whether you want it published, hand them in on Friday" she explained with a smile, her black cropped hair pulled behind her ears.

I nodded my head in understanding, "Sure, I'll get on to that thanks"

"Oh and have you finished reading through Stephanie's work?"

"Yeas, one second," I called holding a finger out. I rummaged through my bag, pulling out the manuscript and handing it over to Alice. "Its a good read. Call her in and set up a meeting. I'd like to get it published,"

Alice nodded her head, "I'll do that, so how was dinner with the Cullen's?"

Alice knows my history with Edward and of my feeling for him, she's always pushing me on a date with some of her husband - Jasper's friends. I reluctantly agree but my dates never make an impact on me or rather the problem is, my dates aren't Edward and therefore there is no attraction. I sighed deeply and filled her in on everything that went down last night, to say she was shocked is an understatement.

Alice's mouth was wide open as were her blue eyes, "You and douche-ward...getting married...you two" She stumbled over her words in shock but I got the gist of what she said. Her nickname for Edward brought a slight smile on my face. I nodded my head showing her I was serious.

"B-but why?...Bella you don't have to go through with this!"

"Its Carlisle's last wish, how could I possibly say no to a dying man?" I looked up at her, hoping to make her understand the dilemma I'm stuck in.

Alice sighed, "We'll talk more about this later" She said and walked out.

I brushed away my thought of last night and got on with my work. The morning passed fairly quickly, I was halfway through reading a manuscript when a knock on my office door caught my attention.

"Come I'm," I called, Alice peeped her head in.

"Bella, you've got a visitor"

"Who is it?" I asked noticing her bewildered expression.

"Its Mr Cullen"

My eyes grew wide, "Edwards here?"

Realisation passed over Alice's features, "No no, not him. His father's here"

I breathed out in relief, "ERM OK, send him in" I instructed her, confused as to why Carlisle's decided to pay me a visit.

A moment late, Carlisle entered the room, using his walking stick for support. I shot out my seat and went to help him take a seat on my couch. "Thank you" he whispered softly as he sat down. His face looked tired and dark circles were prominent under his eyes.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Fit as a fiddle" he replied with a tired smile. I smiled in reply, "So what can I do for you?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, his eyes meeting mine. He stared at me with the utmost seriousness, "Bella, we needs to talk. Its about Edward!"

* * *

><p>You'll like the next chapter, I'm sure :)<p>

Midnight screening for Breaking Dawn, here I come! :D

**Reviews are always appreciated, could I possibly have more?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Thank you so much for your reviews and my apologies for making you wait so long but real life gets in the way, sorry.

Made this chapter longer for you all, this for me is the good one!

Does anyone know how I can get access to my PM because I can't send or receive anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts<br>Twitter: im_your_lullaby**

* * *

><p>Carlisle's grey eyes bore in to my brown ones, his expression was of the utmost seriousness. I felt my heart rate pick up, beating irregularly in my chest. Why would Carlisle possibly want to bring up the subject of Edward to me?<p>

I hesitated feeling apprehensive, "Alright...well what is it?" My voice was low even to my own ears.

"Bella," he began, shutting his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. "I know there's nothing romantic between you and Edward" His eyes flashed to me, his expression grim.

I felt my mouth open in shock, my lips moving but nothing came out. I felt too stunned to speak. Noticing my silence he carried on.

"Over the past years, neither of you have held a conversation with each other and you expect me to believe you used to secretly meet?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

One word came to mind, busted!

"Your parents and my wife may be oblivious to what's right infront of them, but I'm not. I saw the way you two looked at each other last night, nothing about it was warm!" Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Bella, I know where my son goes on his vacations...and what he does" he added wincing at his last words.

Everything left me shocked, "How did you know?" I whispered.

Carlisle sighed, "His my son, I make it my business to know what's going on in his life. Who do you think keeps the press silent from writing about Edwards drunken trysts and his deplorable behaviour?" His voice sounded defeated and my heart ached for him but I still didn't understand where I come in to.

"If you know the truth about Edward and our non-existent relationship then...why are you making him marry me?"

Carlisle's eyes softened, "I meant what I said yesterday, I know what's best for my son,"

"And you think I'm what's best for him?" I asked tentatively, pulling my brows together in confusion.

"I know you are," Carlisle started, "Edward may not see it yet but in time he will realise he can have happiness with you" He said softly, sounding sure of himself.

I sighed deeply, willing for Carlisle to understand. "Trapping Edward in to a loveless marriage with me of all people won't help him, if anything it'll just make matters worse"

"But that's just it. Its not a loveless marriage is it Bella? You love him" he stated, his words catching me off guard. Ignoring my stunned expression he continued, "I've watched you grow from a young girl to this beautiful woman you are today and one thing that never changes is you love for my son"

I stared ahead. Frozen by his admission. His words repeat in my head, 'one thing that never changes is you love for my son'

The clock ticked as the seconds passed building up in to minutes.

"Your right on that account," I start, my voice cutting the silence. "But you seem to be oblivious to one fact," My eyes sought his, locking my gaze with his confused one. "Edward doesn't love me" I finish and look away.

I heard a heavy sigh leave Carlisle's lips, "Edward has a hard time expressing his emotions, he doesn't love anyone," I turn toward Carlisle, his eyes are distant.

"You wrong," I retorted, "He love you and Esme!" Something flickered in his eyes but it was gone as quick as it came. "Not to forget, he loves his wealth too" I added nonchalantly.

"That's why I need you to help me, Bella" There was a silent pleading in his eyes. "Once I'm dead, my share of the company will go to Edward. He'll inherit a lot of my assets and a LOT of money. I don't want him to throw it all away," He sighed, "What's took me and your father years to build up, Edward can bring it down within a day" His expression was sombre and I understood where he was coming from because he's correct in assuming Edward will blow away the money and will more or less ruin the companies reputation.

"I understand," I whispered placing my palm on his hand. "But what has that got anything to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. If you marry him everything that will be passed down to him will become yours too. Fifty percent will be yours and the other half Edward's"

I felt my mouth open in shock, "W-what?...I don't think I understand"

"Bella, you'll have a say in every decision he makes, whether that be regarding money or the business. Everything will become rightfully yours too, so if you don't agree on one of his propositions then he can't go ahead with it. Its the perfect way to ensure the business stays intact and the money isn't blown away on booze and whores"

"Oh my God," I breathed, "Edward isn't going to like this"

"Edward isn't going to find out about this"

"What?" I snapped, eyes wide.

"Edward doesn't need to know about any of this, let him think his in control for now and when the time comes he'll find out," Carlisle's voice was too calm, far from what I'm feeling.

"He'll be raging mad, furious even!" I said, trying to convey how this is not the right way to go about things.

"There's no doubt about it, but fear not. He won't harm you not when you hold half of what's his" He reprimanded me with a smirk, adding, "I should be leaving now, I have a few matters to take care of. I'll see you on Friday"

"Friday? Why what's happening on Friday?"

"Your engagement party!"

* * *

><p>Didn't expect that did you?<p>

I shall post again next week, or earlier :)

**Please review, its a good boost to get me to put the next chapter up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

I loved reading every single review and enjoyed how animated you were in regards to Carlisle in the last chapter, honestly your reviews are fucking awesome. I love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Song - Lykke Li - Possibility<strong>

* * *

><p>After Carlisle left I felt myself space out, for some reason I just couldn't help but wonder there was something more, something far greater that I was missing. Or maybe I'm just over thinking it...<p>

Alice came in to my office not too long after Carlisle's departure, she sensed I wasn't in the mood to talk, so suggested I should take the remainder of the day off. I agreed knowing my business was in the capable hands of Alice and drove to my penthouse.

I don't think Carlisle understands the severity of the situation, when everything comes out in the open it won't be him getting grief from Edward it'll be me. But then the matter of respecting Carlisle's last wishes keeps coming to mind and it'd be selfish of me to not accept his wish. But then marriage is a big deal, a really BIG fucking deal.

Last night I wasn't as troubled as I'm feeling now. In the back of my mind I knew that there was a way that maybe I could get out of this union, but after speaking to Carlisle I don't think there is. I'll be marrying Edward.

Just the thought of it makes me cringe and what makes my blood shudder is knowing that Edward wont be entirely too happy when he finds out about Carlisle's tactic to make sure he doesn't spiral out of control and lose the business he'll be furious. Edwards known to have a tempter, I should know I've been at the receiving end, what would he do to me if he found out?...

I shake my head, he wouldn't physically hurt me. Right?

My cell phone rang, binging me out of my internal dilemma, I pulled out my phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's mum," Great, what does she want?

"What can I do for you mum?" I asked mechanically, mum and dad never call unless they want something, I doubt now would be any different.

"Well your engagement party's on Friday, I was wondering whether you wanted to go out tomorrow and find a dress?"

My eyebrows pulled up in shock, did she really just ask me to go shopping with her? "Shopping?"

"Yes Bella, you need a dress. I can't have my only daughter turning up to her own engagement wearing any old trash. So are you in?"

Of course how could I have thought she wanted this to spend some much needed time with me. Of course it was all about not ruining her reputation.

I sighed deeply knowing there was no way out, "Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

"Great, we'll meet tomorrow then," She said and went on to telling me what time to expect her at my door. Not a while later I said goodbye and put the phone down.

The rest of my day was pretty monotonous, Alice called me later in the evening asking me what went down with Carlisle. I filled her in and to say she was livid was an understatement. She kept shouting, "You can't let him do this," and suggested I just up and leave.

Alice didn't really understand the situation I was in, not unless she were to put herself in my shoes. Alice ranted her anger out through the phone, both of us knew there was nothing that could be done. Going off topic, I asked her if she'd come to my engagement party and help me get dressed on Friday and she agreed without a second thought.

After my chat with Alice, I ordered a take out and sat in front of my TV, not really focusing on what was on.

The events of the day took a toll on me and I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep on the couch. Throwing away my rubbish, I took some cold medicine and threw myself on to my bed, letting sleep over take me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but i'll update very soon, you guys know how much your thoughts mean to me. Keep them coming and thank you so much for reviewing and putting the story on alert. THANK YOU!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Well when I said i would update very soon, i did mean very soon. There's no time like the present so I felt I could atleast give you another chapter today to say thank you for the reviews. Enjoy xx

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Adele - Chasing Pavements<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling momentarily blind as the sun shone through the gap in my curtains. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I raised my arms in the air and stretched my aching muscles.<p>

Glancing at the clock on my bedside table I saw it was half nine in the morning, which means I've only got half an hour until mum gets here and we go shopping. I try not to feel bitter about going shopping as it isn't exactly my favorite way to pass time, I don't want to start my day off on a bad note.

Frankly I've had enough of that these past few days.

I stumble out of bed and in to my bathroom, after I'm done with my normal morning routine, I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red blouse for my mothers sake. I doubt she wants to be seen out with me in a pair of sweats, so I dress accordingly.

Before I had time to make myself some coffee, I heard a loud tapping on my door. No need to guess on who that is.

Mum's stood at my door, her hair perfectly groomed, her make up is immaculate and as usual she's decked out in designer clothes. No change there. "Bella," She acknowledges and I nod my head curtly. I've become accustomed to not expecting a 'hello dear' or a 'good morning Bella' from my mum. She's far too uptight for that.

"I can see your dressed and ready to go, shall we?" She says pointing in the direction of the lift. I nod again and follow behind her after locking my door.

The car ride was silent. Just like dad, mum isn't a fan of small talk. Guess you could say they're a perfect match.

Twenty minutes later, the black sedan pulls up outside of a boutique. Mum steps out and walks in to the shop and I follow her like a lackey. Inside a tall blonde women greets us, or rather greets my mother. "Mrs. Swan, a pleasure to see you again. What could I help you with today?" The blondes tone is excited, far from what I'm feeling.

Mum plants her Oscar worthy false smile on her face and addresses the women, "Lauren dear, great to see you too. As you've probably heard my daughters getting engaged on Friday so we need a dress for her," Mum walked around looking at the dresses on the racks, "We needed something flashy yet sophisticated, something that scream look at me,"

Looks like mum will be showing me off to all her friends then...

Lauren nodded vigorously, "Of course Mrs.. Swan. If you'd like I can show you our newest collection?"

Mum gives her a pointed look, "Well don't just stand there bring them out," She snapped her fingers and Lauren scurried to the back of the shop.

Mum strutted over to the leather couch and took a seat and I follow her. "Is this place always empty?" I asked looking around the vacant shop.

Mum jutted out her chin, "Of course it isn't do you think I'd come otherwise?"

I internally snort, of course she wouldn't. Dumb question.

"The shop is only opened for us today as per my request," she replied pretentiously. In true 'Renee Swan' style everything is done according to her request.

Not a second later, Lauren came back pushing forward a rack full of the latest dress collection. Crossing her legs over each other, mum sat back with her hands folded across her chest and looked at the flustered women expectedly.

Something snapped in Lauren and she rushed forward and began pulling out a dress at a time off the rock, letting my mother inspect it. Sixteen dresses later and my mum still didn't like anything, if she asked me I would have said the first one. Ok I would've said that to cut the torture short because shopping really isn't my thing.

Another five dresses later and my mums finally happy. And if I must say so myself, the dress is actually pretty beautiful. The dress drapes to the ground and a slit runs down on one side of the jade strapless dress.

Lauren gleams happily, probably glad my mum finally liked something. She puts the dress in to my arms and ushers me in to a changing room. Once I've got the dress on I step out and hear a gasp, looking up I see mum smiling.

"You look incredible," She whispered in awe and I felt my cheeks heat up. I stepped over to the mirror and looked at myself, the dress outlined my slim figure and I've got to admit, I did look good in it.

"I take it this is the one?" Lauren piped from behind.

"It is. Please have it ready, we're taking this," Mum smiles gently at me.

I change out the dress and back in to my own clothes and pass the dress to Lauren whose waiting outside the dressing room and she scurries over to the till.

Mum walks towards me, taking slow and even steps in my direction. I look up at her tentatively, "Is something wrong?"

Mum smiles lightly and shakes her head dismissively. "I just can't believe your all grown up," She says softly and places a hand on my cheek affectionately.

Who is this women and what has she done with my mother?

"Bella, I know I haven't been the best mother but I want what's best for you and I want you to be happy. I'll always be here for you and I do love you, you do know that right?"

I can feel my eyes begin to well up, "I do," I whisper, my voice is hoarse. In this moment I finally feel like her daughter and not just her shiny toy, I've realized that my mum does indeed love me, I guess sometimes she just has a funny way of showing it, but I couldn't be more happier with her admission.

Mum grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Come on, lets get that dress and get some lunch," She smiles and I return it with a genuine grin.

* * *

><p>Thoughts anyone? :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Thank you to everyone who reviews, puts the story on alert and reads it. Thanks to those readers who are recommending this story to others, it means a great deal to me. I cant believe I have nearly 200 reviews, did not expect that!

I cant reply to reviews but if you have any questions i'll answer them on my chapter. Thanks xx

* * *

><p><strong>Song - Evanescence - Wake Me Up Inside<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt antsy all morning, my nerves were on edge and it all had to do with one thing; my engagement. Yes today is the day where I make a pledge in front of hundreds of people, promising that I will go forth with this marriage. Because that's what engagements are right? Your making a solemn promise that you will marry your be betrothed, in my case that's Edward Cullen. The love of my life and the man who'll be responsible for my forthcoming misery, no pun intended.<p>

The last two days I buried myself in work, consequently ignoring Alice's request to just take a breather for a week. So I went in to my office and got on with my work, leaving my personal life at home for the duration of my time at the office.

I didn't want to delay editing and looking at manuscripts just so I could wallow in my own self pity, because effectively that's exactly what I was doing. So in the last two days I managed to complete all my work and hand it in to Alice to send off, leaving me with no work responsibilities for today.

Right now though, I'm seriously regretting completing everything. I need something to get my mind off today's imminent engagement and maybe if I had some work to do, it would keep my mind occupied.

Glancing around my immaculately clean apartment, I sighed out in frustration. There really was nothing for me to do. You don't know how appealing having my kitchen littered with dishes sounds right now.

I looked down at my watch, noticing the time is only half twelve. So I've got about five hours to kill before Alice and her team come to do my hair and make-up. I walk in to my bedroom and pick up my worn out copy of 'Wuthering Heights' from my book shelf.

If I need to pass time then there's no better way than reading one of my favorite literature pieces. While most people criticize this book, finding it disjointing and improbable, I find it brilliant. A story like this in 1847 was considered vulgar, which is why I love it so much because of how inconceivable the plot was and how venturesomeness the author - Emily Bronte was in writing about the volatile, yet spiritual, relationship of Catherine and Heathcliff.

With my book in hand I strode back in to my living room. I spend the next few hours reading the novel while nursing a cup of coffee. Before I knew it, the time was ten past five. I could hear Alice and a few other women outside my apartment talking away, before I even opened the door.

I greeted Alice with a nervous smile, my stomach was churning from anxiety and I could feel my heart rate increase slightly, I was more nervous than I was this morning because everything was slowly coming together. My fate was becoming more certain as the clock ticked and my options were becoming limited.

At the back of my mind my conscious told me to flee while I still could,. But then the rational, sensible part of my conscious was telling me the outcome can't be _that _bad and maybe Edward would leave his troublesome ways behind.

Then there's my heart. My guilt would be the death of me if I ignored Carlisle's last wish. When he dies it'd kill me to know I let him down and denied him.

I feel a pair of eyes on me, glancing to my right I see Alice. She stares at me, silently asking me if I'm ok, while the two girls with her get everything set out for me.

I nod my head in a poor attempt to convince her I'm fine, but its useless because both of us know that I'm not fine or ok, but there's not much I can do.

Ignoring Alice's worried stare, I take a seat and let the girls start on my hair and try to ignore my internal conflict.

* * *

><p>So i put this together to let you in a little more on how Bella's feeling, next chapter is the start of Bella's impending misery - the engagement party!<p>

Review please, you know I love your thoughts :)


	13. Chapter 13

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

For those who are wondering, Yes there will be an Edward POV soon! Thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews, I love them! My PM's work now, so feel free to message me xx

Check out my other story - **A Single Soul In Two Bodies**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Florence And The Machine - Heavy In Your Arms<strong>

* * *

><p>My fingers sat clenched together on my lap, my heart beat rose the closer the car got to the Cullen house. My legs were crossed over each other and I tapped my foot nervously.<p>

Next to me Alice sat dressed in a knee-length silver dress, she looked over at me questionably, "Nervous?"

I snorted, "Understatement"

"You know you can back out, you don't have to go through with any of this," Her voice was quiet but steady.

I sighed in frustration and leaned my head back against the headrest, "We've already been through this Alice, you know backing out is not an option anymore. Today I'm getting engaged and very soon I'll be marrying Edward,"

Back at my house after the two girls Alice brought with her - Jessica and Angela did my hair in to an up-do with lose curles flowing out, they left and that's when Alice pounced on me. Practically pleading me with me to not go through with this, but I know what I'm doing. So taking her advice was out the question and she knew it, but that didn't mean she didn't try to talk me out of it. Persistent little thing she is.

"Ok," Alice sighed, "Im only here today for emotional support, don't think for a second that I'm happy for you to marry that fuckface," She warned.

I nodded my head and gave her a genuine smile, "Thanks" It's nice to have her hear for support, she's the only one I can confide in right now.

Before long the driver pulled up outside the Cullen house, instantly I felt my heart rate pick up. The driver came around and opened my door, I got out and smiled at him meekly in appreciation.

The cold air hit my bare skin and a shiver ran down my back. Alice got out behind me and held out her hand, without a second thought I grasped her hand, holding it for dear life.

My nerves were all over the place. Alice helped me up the stairs and I made sure not to trip over my dress.

As soon as we got inside we were greeted by my parents and Esme who enveloped me in her arms, "You look beautiful dear," She grinned and looked over me.

My eyelids were coated in purple eyeshadow with black liquid eyeliner, my ears donned a pair of silver crystal earrings matching the embroidery of my dress and I wore a matching bracelet on my right wrist.

When I looked at the mirror in my apartment, even I was a little surprised. Its not often I get dressed up but when I do, Alice makes sure I go out looking my best. And for once, I've got to admit I do look good.

Esme moved over to Alice and gave her a hug, after the initial shock wore off Alice returned the hug even though neither of the two knew each other. But that's Esme for you, she's known to welcome pretty much everyone with open arms and Alice isn't much different either, except Alice is willing to welcome everyone except Edward.

In front of me dad had his arm around mum, both of them looking at me with pride in their eyes. "Esme's right, you do look beautiful Bella" Dad acknowledged and stepped closer to me holding out his arms awkwardly. I put my arms around him in return, patting his back. Its not hard to tell both of us aren't affectionate like most fathers and aughters. Mum hugged me too and told me I looked beautiful aswell.

Esme walked back over to me, "Some of the guest have started to arrive they're in the main hall as we speak. Edward isn't quite dressed yet, I want the both of you to come enter the hall together. So could you wait with him in his room? And once his ready you can come down,"

Esme didn't wait for a response and ushered me up the staircase, while mum tugged on Alice's arm and walked in the direction. "Its quite OK, I can wait out here until he's ready," I explained to Esme, anything to get me out of this would be great.

"Dear don't be embarrassed, I'm sure you've seen Edward with little or no clothes now go on in," She giggled and pushed me in, I turned back around to leave but she had closed the door.

I sighed and turned back around, looks like I'm going to have to wait for him after all. I glanced around the room but he wasn't here, I edged closer to the door of his on-suite bathroom and put my ear next to it. The shower wasn't on, I turned the door knob slowly and called out his name, "Edward,"

No reply. I opened the door and peaked my head in, he wasn't in here either. I froze when I felt hot air on my neck, a hand seized out and grabbed my arm, twisting me around. My eyes grew wide as they froze on a familiar emerald green orbs. Edward.

"What are you doing in here?" He hissed, his eyes grating in to mine.

"I err...Esme Sent me,"

"Why?" he asked looking suspicious.

"We...we're Supposed...to Enter t...together," I stuttered.

Edward rolled his eyes, releasing my arm and walked over to his bed where he picked up a purple tie. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing, he was dressed in a crisp black Amarni suit with a purple tie matching my dress. As much as I hate to admit it, the asshole looked great.

But then again when doesn't he?...

He attempted to put on his tie wordlessly, but I could see he was having trouble with it.

Should I help him or just leave it?

After a few minutes he still didn't have it tied and was fiddling with it, deciding against my internal battle I stepped towards him and stood in front of him.

Ignoring his hostile expression, I stepped up on my toes and grabbed his tie. I felt his eyes bore down at me, but otherwise he was silent and didn't put up a fight, which was strange to say the least. I pushed up his tie and put his collars down and stepped away.

He checked himself out in the mirror muttering a quiet 'thanks' to me, which really caught me off guard.

Edward Cullen just thanked me, a definite cause for celebration.

After he was satisfied with his appearance, he turned to me. "Before we head down, I should warn you," He started, nonchalantly. "Don't try any funny business, we go down, greet the guests and exchange rings. I don't want to see you make a run for it or cause any other sort of uproar. Are we clear?" He whispered in my ear dangerously.

"You think I'm going to make a run for it? That's wise coming from you," I shot back, "I should be telling you to stay put, because causing an uproar is exactly your type of thing. So don't you dare, tell me what to do!" I hissed, the venom in my tone didn't go unmissed.

Before I had time to react, Edward grabbed my left arm and pulled me in to him. My hand shot out on to his chest to balance myself, his head came down, his forehead only a few centimeters away from mine, his breathe fanned over my face and his eyes glared down at me.

"You should be lucky I'm marrying you, I mean its not like anyone else will step forward to marry you. Exactly how many boyfriends have you had Isabella?" He gritted, bitterly, "One? Two? None?...No one in their right mind would willingly marry you or even want to come close to you!" He shouted in my ear and pulled back, smirking.

I gulped, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. I couldn't help but find some truth in his words, no one really ever wanted me. Not even Jake, if he had then I'd still be with him, he didn't fight for me. And when I come to realize it, I'm the one who initiated all the flings and relationships, if I hadn't it hardly seems likely that any guy would come up to me.

Edward was right and the reality of his words stung deeper, more than any other wound.

* * *

><p>Fear not, I shall continue. This chapter was sort of hard for me to write, so I hope it was ok. Review please :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Thank you so much for your reviews. I cant believe I have just over 200 reviews, THANK YOU!

I know the chapters are running slow but I can't write long chapters...I begin to lose my head. I kid you not. The next few chapter i will try to make them fast paced though!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lissie - When I'm Alone<strong>

* * *

><p>I pushed my hands against his chest and pushed him back with all my might. My shoulders heaved from my heavy breathing and by now my tears were flowing endlessly down my face. Edward staggered back in shock, something flashed across his face but it was gone as quick as it came.<p>

"Fuck you!" I yelled and ran out of his room, making my way in to the bathroom in the hallway. Locking the door behind me, I put my back against the door and slid to the floor.

There was so many things I had in my head to say to him, to shout at him.

But then the bitter sweet knowledge of knowing fifty percent of his wealth would go to me after we got married gave me strength I so desperately needed.

_I'll let him think he has control for now, but once we're married I'll show him exactly who has control! _

With that thought in mind, I stood up and wiped my face. I looked in to the mirror, my face was red and so were my eyes. I've never been more thankful for waterproof make-up though.

A few minutes later I walked out, screw walking down with Edward. I walked down in to the hall on my own.

The hall was beautifully decorated, there were loads of circle tables all around with large table pieces of purple flowers. There were purple and silver balloons all over the room, I guess mum and Esme co-ordinated the colors with my dress. The place looked great.

Guests were sitting at the tables, chatting animatedly with other guests. The men were dressed in suits and the women wore dresses, both long and short and of all different colors.

I spotted Alice standing next to Esme and my mother, the three of them were talking between each other. Lifting my dress, I sauntered up to them, smiling at the guests as I passed.

"Bella," Esme smiled, "Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he hasn't come down yet?" I feigned ignorance.

"No and have you been crying?" Alice asked looking suspicious.

"Yeah...I erm...I was just getting a bit emotional..." I waved my hand dismissing her worried look and smiled at her.

"We understand...I was like that when I got engaged to Carlisle," Esme smiled understandingly.

Mum spoke up, "So why didn't Edward come down with you?"

An idea came to mind, it wouldn't hurt Edward. Not physically anyway. But this would surely give his ego a much needed hit.

"Well I'm afraid his stomach isn't really on his side today...his In the bathroom and has been for the last ten minutes," I made my voice purposely soft and plastered a frown on my face.

"Oh dear," Esme replied.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice smirking and it took everything in me to not burst out laughing.

"There he is now," Mum whispered looking behind me. I turned around and sure enough Edward was there, entering the room through the huge doors.

Women stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards him, gaping at his good looks. Ignoring them, he walked passed and began making his way towards us.

I turned away quickly and shot Alice a look, she shook her head silently telling me to stay put. Not that I had much time to contest as Edward had already made his way to us and now stood next to me, greeting my mother and his own.

In my head I could see my plan slowly begin to fail epically.

He stepped to Alice offering her a one handed hug, she returned the hug but not before whispering something to him. Her hands digging in to his back didn't go un -missed by me either, unlike my mother and Esme who were oblivious to the interaction.

Alice and Edward pulled apart, Alice grinning widely and Edward scowling.

_I've got to make sure to ask her about it later..._

"So Dear...are you feeling better now?" His mother asked him, her concern was evident on her face. I almost felt guilty for worrying her for a second..._almost_.

Edward moved back next to me, "Feeling better?" He asked Esme, looking baffled.

A grin was threatening to form on my face, putting on my best concerned face I turned my head towards Edward. "Don't be embarrassed _honey_, I told them why you got held up," I smiled snidely.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Held up?"

I gave him a pointed look "You know, with your bladder problem,"

I heard Alice snort behind me, trying to muffle her laughter as were Esme and my mother. Edwards eyes grew wide and his face went from pale to bright red, a first for him.

"M-my blad...my Bladder problem?"

"Yeah you know...the Diarrhea"

"What?" He snapped, which only made me feel better. Getting a rise out off him feels very therapeutic, great for future reference.

"Don't be embarrassed Edward," His mother started, I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. "It can happen sometimes..." She broke of laughing hysterically catching the attention of the other guests. Soon enough mum and Alice joined in too, the smile on my face was huge and the red tint on Edwards face was bright.

_Payback really is a bitch!_

"Im s...sorry honey, I don't know what came over me," Esme apologized to Edward, composing herself.

Edward turned to me, his eyes were alight with fire. _Well someone isn't a happy boney this evening..._

"You've all got it wrong, Bella's lying mum" Edward started without taking his eyes off my face.

_What is he playing at?_

"The reason I got held up was because...Bella got all her lipstick on me and I didn't want to come down looking like a clown, I stayed up to scrub it off," He smirked when he noticed my cheeks began to heat up.

Mum and Esme turned to eachother, giving eachother a knowing look. "Well that certainly explains everything," Mum grinned, much to my dismay.

"Why didn't you just tell us Bella?" Esme asked.

"I err -" I began, only to be cut off by Edward.

"Bella didn't feel comfortable telling you we were making out mum," Edward replied, getting his mother to reason with him.

_Ugh, this cannot be happening._

"Aaaw, Bella there's no need to shy away from these things," She smiled.

I nodded my head, I turned to Edward and glared at him to which he just smirked in reply.

Before anything else could be said, Carlisle took a hold of a mic and stood in the centre of the hall, garnering everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I can have your attention for a few minutes. First and foremost I would like to thank you all for attending on such short notice. My family and I are extremely happy to celebrate this day with you. As you all know, my son recently proposed to Isabella Swan, the daughter of my dearest friend - Charles Swan.

Me and my wife can't even begin to express our joy over this engagement, for a very long time we've wanted to make Isabella an official part of the family and now our son has. Can Edward and Bella please come up now," Carlisle looked around, when he found us he smiled and ushered us up.

Before Edward and I made our way up, i felt him slide something up on my finger. I looked down and almost lost my breath.

My left hand suddenly felt heavy as it donned a silver ring, with three small diamonds in the centre. _My engagement ring_.

I glanced up at Edward but he said nothing, instead he clasped my hand in his and entwined our fingers.I looked at him questioningly, he simply stared down at me, silencing any questions I had. When we got to Carlisle he handed Edward the mic, kissed me on my cheek and moved away to Esme.

I felt dazed by the ring, everything felt so much more real. I'm not quite sure on how I should feel about it.

My thoughts were brought to a halt by Edwards soft voice,"Like my father said," Edward began, "Thank you all for coming, we appreciate it and we hope you enjoy the evening" Edward was good with his words and he had everyone eating out his palm.

He handed me the mic with his hand that wasn't holding mine. Snapping out of my state of shock and ignoring the attention my ring seemed to be getting by the women, I began. "I don't know what else to say, Carlisle and Edward have already covered everything and we are very happy you could all attend. Have a great evening," I finished and handed the mic back to guests took their seats and waiter came out getting everything ready for the dinner.

"Wait you two, don't move. I want to take a picture" Esme said as we walked back over to them. I felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist, pulling me in to his side. I felt a spark run through me at his touch and I gasped. He had the same effect on me when we were younger. I looked up at Edward to see if he had felt it too, but I couldn't tell. His eyes stared stright ahead at the camera.

I managed a smile for the camera, but to my dismay, one picture turned to two which continued to double.

"Give us a kiss for the camera" His mum urged.

I felt the blood drain from my face. _Please no._

Edward turned me around so we were both facing eachother, he leaned down slightly, his eyes were smoldering and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

I don't know what came over me but I kissed him back and he didn't stop either. His lips were soft and his kisses were gentle. His hands came around my back, holding me in place and my own hands automatically went on his chest.

The sound of giggling snapped me back to reality and we both pulled apart. In front of us our parents were trying to hide their amusement and Alice stood next to them looking as confused as I felt.

Edward excused himself and fled away from me, our parents didn't make much of his retreat as they busied themselves with the guests.

I was almost certain Edward looked troubled, but I couldn't be sure. My mind kept replaying the kiss again and again. I can't understand what came over me. Why did he kiss me? And most of all why did I kiss him back?

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Ooooh they kissed! What did you all think? And we've already established now that Edward is indeed an ass...BUT their is a reason and you'll all find out soon!<p>

Reviews are great, keep them coming xx


	15. Chapter 15

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Again thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate it! I have some free time on my hands for a while which means I can get some chapters up. Chapter are long and short depending on how much free time I have exactly. In the last chapter I meant to write, 'bowel' instead I wrote 'bladder' sorry! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The All American Rejects - I Can't Take It<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked in to the office ignoring the unwanted stares I was getting from my employees. No doubt they heard about my engagement and were most likely wondering why I kept it quite around the office. I slouched down in my chair and dropped my head down on to my desk, trying to rein in my emotions.<p>

The smell of freshly brewing coffee filled the air around me, lifting my head I saw Alice walk in, moving over to my desk where she placed a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks so much, I needed this," I said while nursing the cup between my hands.

"Don't worry about it. How did you sleep?" She asked softly, taking a seat opposite me.

I groaned under my breath, "Not well, I was up all night"

"I see," Alice acknowledged. "So...you kissed Culen"

My lips curled up in to a grimace. Last night after Edward practically ran away from me, Alice and I joined my parents and ate dinner with all the guests. I knew she wanted to ask me about the kiss last night, but it was impossible what with my parents present. So she kept silent all night.

For the remainder of the night, I didn't see Edward for which I was grateful. After dinner most the guests began to disperse as the night came to a close and I left too.

All night I couldn't sleep, the memory of the damn kiss was on my mind continuously taunting me. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I kissed him back or why either of us carried on. Which brought me back to Alice's question and I nodded my head in reply.

"He kissed you,"

I nodded again, "He did"

"...and you kissed him back"

I bit my lip, "I did," My voice was barely a whisper.

Alice puckered her mouth as if in deep thought. "And I'm guessing that ring on your left hand is your engagement ring?" She nodded towards my hand in acknowledgement.

I glanced at the ring and nodded once more.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked

"About what?" I replied a little dazed.

"The kiss," She replied

A heavy sigh left my parted lips, "I don't know..."

"Did it feel good?" She asked lowly.

I placed my cup back on my desk and buried my head in my hands. "At the time it felt so good, but now looking back at it...i dont know how I feel about. I don't know why I kissed him. I feel so confused"

"You still love him Bells and when he kissed you, you got caught up in the moment"

"Yeah, maybe...by the way, I wanted to ask you something. What did you say to Edward yesterday?"

I saw the miniscule smile playing on her lips, "You caught that?"

"Well it was hard to miss the scowl on his face after you two pulled apart," I retorted with a grin.

"Well...i just let him know what will happen to his balls if he ever hurts you,"

I let out a small chuckle, "I think he may have just got the message,"

Alice grinned to herself in satisfaction. Her attention broke to the ring on my finger, "The ring is beautiful, who picked it out?"

I looked down the ring, admiring it. "Hmm it is and I wouldn't know the answer to your question. Edward slipped it on my finger just before we made a speech,"

"Right, well I best get back to work. You've got two meetings today at eleven and the other at two"

"Ok, I'll meet you later then," I smiled and she left the room.

The rest of my morning was spent reading over manuscripts and attending a meeting with an upcoming author, it was an ordinary morning at work for me and was a great distraction from my lingering thoughts about my kiss.

Just as I was getting ready for my next meeting, my phone chirped signaling I had a text. Pulling it out I slid my finger over the screen and opened up the message,

**Dinner at our house with the Cullens at six, don't be late. - Mum**

I internally groaned at the idea of another dinner. Another dinner with _Edward _was what set me off. _Haven't I seen enough of him lately? _

I replied to the text with three simple words, **'I'll be there'**

At exactly two, Alice entered my office with our client. As usual Alice sat through the meeting with me,taking extra notes and passing papers back and forth. After the meeting was over Alice stayed behind.

"What?" I asked as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting the papers in to their respective files.

I sighed deeply, "I have dinner with the Cullen's this evening at my parents place"

Alice raised her brow, "Another dinner?"

"Exactly! I don't really want to go, I've seen enough of Edward this week but you know what my mums like..."

Alice nodded to herself, "I feel for you, I really do" Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..." I gave her a pointed look and waited for her to speak.

"Have you given any thought on what you'll do after you and fuckface get married?" She asked slowly, staring at me intently.

Her question took me off guard, "What do you mean?" I asked warily.

Alice's gaze traveled to her perfectly manicured nails, "Well most normal married couples tend to settle down...and have kids..."

"Oh," I breathed, getting the drift of what she was trying to say. "I don't really know. I guess I'll just carry on as normal, doing what I always do" I shrugged.

Alice raised her head, meeting my gaze. "Don't you want to have kids?"

My eyes grew wide, "I've never really thought about that..."

Alice took a deep breath and sat up, "You and Edward hardly talk and when you do, it usually ends with you crying. So don't you think having kids with Edward is out the question now?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Alice where's this all coming from? What's brought this on?"

"This has been going through my head for a while now, I'm surprised you never thought of this before Bells,"

I shrugged my shoulders dismissively, "Its not important right now"

"That's just the thing Bella, it'll never be important for either of you. You and I both know this marriage is just of convenience, neither of you want it. Down the line, in a few years when you see other women your age with kids, your going to want that too. And I'm sorry if this hurts you, but its unlikely you'll have that," Alice reached across and grabbed my hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"I wont need all of that" I argued.

Alice shook her head sympathetically, "You'll want kids of your own Bella, almost every women does. You'll want someone to love you too, but your not going to get that with Edward,"

I ran a hand through my hair, "I wont need it though, I'll have this business still and I'll be getting fifty percent of Edwards wealth too-" I started only to be cut off by Alice.

"You think money will guarantee your happiness? You have money now and are you happy?" When I didn't respond she continued, "No, your not"

"What do you want me to do Alice?" I snapped, "You keep trying to get me to walk out of this arrangement, but that's easy for you to say because your not the one who'll have to face the brunt of it or face the guilt of knowing you couldn't fulfill a dying mans wish," I shouted.

Alice looked taken aback at my sudden outburst, "And your sacrifice will land you in to a lot of shit later!" She flung back.

"I know," I sighed "But its a price I'm willing to pay!"

Alice stood up slowly, "Im not going to stick around to watch you make a mockery of your life," She whispered, her face full of remorse.

"W-what?"

"Im sorry Bella, but I wont attend your wedding and I can't be happy for you. Not when you know deep down that what your doing isn't what's best for you" She finished and strolled out my office, slowly closing the door behind her.

I gripped my head in my hands, tears of frustration rolled down my face. The one person who I could confide in wants nothing to do with me unless I walk away from Edward. The only thought that comes to minds is she really doesn't understand, I'm stuck in a difficult position and both ends are looking bleak for me. If I don't marry Edward, the guilt will slowly eat me up. And if I do marry Edward, neither of us two will live a happy, married life.

_But isn't the greater happiness of our families more important?_

* * *

><p>So Alice has given Bella a glimpse of what her reality will be if she doesn't put an end to her decision to marry Edward.<p>

Next chapter is dinner with the Cullens and Bella and Edward will face eachother after their kiss...for those of you still with me on this story, I hope your enjoying it. Thank you and reviews are most welcomed! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Sorry, I dont have time for a BETA because that would mean waiting for them to have a look at it and then i'd have to recorrect my errors and frankly i dont have the time for that, unless your all ok with getting one chapter a month?

I take full responsibilty of my own mistakes and errors, forgive me!

Getting mixed reactions i dont know whether some of you hate it or like it?

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Evanescence - Bring Me To Life<strong>

* * *

><p>When I arrived at my parents place, Esme and Carlisle were already here. Edward was no where in sight, for a second I was relieved that I wouldn't have to see him but then that was soon quashed when Esme told me he would be a little late.<p>

We all sat in the living room, mum and Esme were talking about the party last night and dad and Carlisle were talking about work related issues. And me, well I just sat there drowning in my own misery.A few minutes later the door bell rang, I didn't need to guess who that was. Edward.

Everyone stood up to greet him and naturally I had to aswell, he hugged my mother and Esme and shook hands with my father and Carlisle. He moved over to me and we both plastered smiles on our faces, beside us our parents looked on at us. It was clear they expected us to greet each other so we did just that.

Edward awkwardly extended his arms and I hesitantly stepped in to his embrace. I felt him press a kiss to my forehead and we both pulled away, smiling for our parents benefit. My skin tingled where Edward pressed his lips and I knew my cheeks had a red tint to it from blushing. I hate how much a single touch from him affects me and I hate how much I'm beginning to like it.

_This isn't normal, yet then again what's normal about either of us or this situation? _

Mum ushered us all in to the dining room and suprisingly enough, my seat just happened to be located next to Edwards. _Of course it would be._

Mum called out for the house staff who came in with our starters. Everyone silently tucked in to the salted salmon, I took a few bites and put my cutlery down. After my argument with Alice earlier, I lost my appetite and my bad mood seemed to linger on.

Next to me it seemed Edward didnt have much of an appetite either or he didnt like the food, which i doubt was the latter. The food in both our households is cooked by top Chef's so the standard of our food is second to none.

Throughout the rest of the meal, our parents chatted to each other aimlessley while Edward and I sat quietly prodding at our food. I looked across to Esme and my mother as they laughed with eachother, sometimes i wondered whether they knew the reality of the situation between me and Edward. But then i thought, 'No' they cant possibly know otherwise they'd put our happiness first. _Wouldnt they?_

And then theres a dominant part of me that tells me its impossibe for my parents and Esme _not _to see whats right infront of them. _Are they really as selfish as i think they are?_

Mum looks over at me, her eyes are questioning why im so blatantly staring at her. I want to ask her and dad and Esme whether they know the truth but i stop myself. _What differance would it make? I'll still be marrying Edward._

"Why aren't you and Edward eating?" Mum asks.

"I'm not really hungry," I shrugged.

"Same goes for me too" Edward adds.

Mum nods to herself, "Why don't you two go up, you can spend some time alone. Im sure that's what you want," She giggles as does Esme and dad simply smirked.

My face heats up from embarrassment and my lip gets caught in my teeth. "That's alright mum, we're fine here,"

I poke Edwards thigh, getting him to talk. "Bella's right, we're fine here"

"Nonsense, Bella why don't you take him up to your old room." Mum suggested. "We'll call you down once we're done,"

Esme nodded her head in agreement and I sigh knowing there's no escape. "Ok," I stand slowly and walk towards the grand staircase with Edward following behind. Stepping in to my old room, I leave the door open behind me for Edward and walk over to my bed and sit down on the edge.

Edward closed the door and stood across from me wordlessly.

I thought deep and hard about what I wanted to say to him, I know I have to tell him the truth. Now seems like a good enough time.

My eyes instantly sought Edwards and I voiced my thoughts our loud, cutting the silence. "Edward, I can't get married to you"

"Why?" He asked, his voice is quiet and steady.

"Do you even have to ask that?" He gave me a pointed look and I continued, "Why do you hate me so much?" I whispered.

His eyes were hard on mine, "I don't hate you..."

I rolled my eyes, "Really? Could've fooled me"

"...i dont particularly like you either"

I hardened my gaze, "Which is why I can't get married to you"

"You can and you will!" He hissed.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then I'll make you" He warned.

"Why?"

Edward walked over taking slow and even steps towards me, the bed dipped as he sat down next to me. He clasped his hands in front oh him, "I detest this idea just as much as you do, but I'm doing this for my dad." He tilted his head in my direction, his eyes locked on to my own. "Would you deny an ill man?"

I shook my head, "No,"

"Then it's settled we'll get married," He replied, his voice insistent.

"And what happens after we're married?"

"Like I've said before, I'll continue to live my life as I've been doing and you should do the same," Edwards gaze lingered on my face, his expression unreadable.

"Will I ever get to know why you dislike me so much?"

"Its simple really, your annoying" He called in a bored voice.

"Me? Annoying?" I snort, "How rich coming from you"

His face hardened noticeably, "You are annoying, your such a little suck up. Always doing what mummy and daddy want you to do, never taking a gamble." He mocked.

I shook my head incredulously, "I do not! I didn't join the family business, instead I made a name for myself unlike you! If anyone's annoying its you. Not to mention your obnoxious too and rude, arrogant.."

"Are you done?" He glared.

"No I can keep going," I threw back with confidence.

"Say whatever you will, but your still marrying me!" His tone was taunting and his words brought back memories of my argument with Alice.

_Oh God, what am I doing?_

His words gave me the last boost to put my foot down and stand my ground. There's no way I'm spending the rest of my life married to him . I just can't, I can't believe I've been so foolish. _Why didn't this occur to me before?_

I stood up quickly and he followed suit so we were both standing facing each other.

"I'..!" I snarled poking his chest with each word. His eyes were almost black and if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

"Get your hands of me now!" He bellowed and pushed my hand away.

"Oh does that hurt that I'm not listening to you?" I taunted him, "Well get used to it! There's no way I'm marrying you now. I don't know why I never saw it before, but your a controlling, self conceited freak. I'm an independent women. I'm not going to let you tie me down and obey you. No, Fuck you!"

I pushed past him and strolled to the door, "Im going to tell everyone the truth!"

"Oh no your not," I heard from behind me. I felt his fingers dig in to the skin on my upper arm, he yanked me around and pinned me to the door. His palms slapped on to the wall against my head, caging me.

I struggled against him, "Edward let go of me!"

"No, will you just fucking calm down. I''m no going to let you ruin the last chance of happiness my father can have!" He shouted back, his expression menacing.

"And what about my happiness? _Our _happiness?" I shot back.

"It doesn't matter!"

I took a deep shuddering breath, "Yes, it does! I want to get married and have kids, I want the whole package...Alice is right, I can't have that if I tie myself down to you!"

"_Alice_? What has that narcissistic bitch been feeding you?" He spat with venom in his tone. His dislike for Alice was mutual, she clearly hates his guts too.

"She just told me what i already should've known!"

"Your not backing out of this Isabella!" He said, grounding his teeth together.

"YES.!"

"Your not, did you hear me? " He demanded.

"You don't control what I do so go fuck yourself!"

"Its too late to change your mind" His eyes were sharp and annoyed.

"No it's not! Why are you so dead set on this anyway? Since when have you been the submissive son?"

Edward clenched his eyes shut, his breath fanning all over my face. "Even though dad wont admit it, I know his been disappointed over me a lot in the past. If I can do one thing right by marrying you then I'll take that opportunity,"

I huffed in frustration, "If you tell him neither of us are happy with this arrangement I'm sure he'll understand!"

"That's out of the option!" He glared, silently telling me to shut up.

"I don't want this, please Edward," I felt my voice break, "I don't want this!"

His hands slid down on to my arms, the desperation in his tone was visible. "I'll do what you want me to, I'll make you happy. I'll give you everything you want.I'm even willing to make this work! And after a year we can both call it quits," His voice turned soft, gentle. I've never seen him talk like this to anyone except our parents.

_Could he mean what he said?_

Before I had a chance to reply his lips touched mine and I felt a fiery sensation run through my pours. He pulled back and dropped his head on to my forehead, his eyes were shining. Without a second thought, I crashed my lips in to his. The kiss was rough and conveyed every emotion we felt.

I pushed away from the wall without removing my lips from his. Edwards hands fell around my waist locking me in to his chest. My hands went around his neck, pulling at the small hairs.

The sound of the door opening brought us down to reality and we pulled apart with the exception of Edwards arm that stayed around my waist.

Mum walked through the door, "I came up to check if everything was ok, we thought we heard shouting but I guess we were wrong," She smirked.

_You don't know how right you are mum..._

Mum left the room after telling us to come down for dessert. I turned to Edward and sighed, "I don't know if I can do this,"

"Your body says otherwise," He replied without menace. He sidestepped me and walked over to the door and held out his hand. I stepped over to him and hesitantly placed my hand in his, "If neither of us are happy within a year of getting married, we'll call it quits. Ok?"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded my head.

_If he's willing to try then what could I lose?_

* * *

><p>Longest chapter i've wrote, im hoping you liked it and i know it seems a lot to take in but everything will make sense soon!<p>

Thoughts please?


	17. Chapter 17

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Thank you so much for your feedback, i appreciate it! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, this chapter was a bit tricky but i can assure you - I am NOT giving up on this story. This is my baby!

I've got some exciting news, im getting married! My boyfriend proposed over the holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Jason Walker - Down<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the window in my office watching rivulets of rain trickle down the glass. I don't know how long I've been standing here but its peaceful in a way. The gentle tapping of the rain is soothing and I know if I close my eyes it could probably lull me to sleep.<p>

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder a moment later, I turned around staring in to the concerned face of Alice.

"Hi" I mutter adding a hesitant smile.

"Hey," Alice answered, returning my smile. She cleared her throat. "Listen I wanted to apologise about yesterday"

I cut her off, "No its fine, I needed that, but you'll be happy to know I spoke to Edward"

Her eyes grew wide."You did?"

"Yeah and his willing to give this marriage a go, so I guess things are settled" I shrugged.

Alice scoffed and shook her head incredulously, "And you believed him?"

"Yeah..."

She scoffed, "How naïve can you be? The guy's been treating you like dirt for the past few years and when he spurts a half-hearted apology your way, all is forgiven?"

"What? No!"

"I can't believe how gullible you are to believe anything he says. Bella he's lying for his own purpose, he don't care about you or anyone else. He'll chew you up and throw you out. Mark my words!" She snapped and stormed out the room.

_So I guess we're still not on good term them..._

The rest of the day I spent locked up in my office, going through manuscripts and editing pieces. Besides filling me on my new meetings Alice didn't stay long in my office, which was upsetting to say the least.

My cell phone rang "Bella?" The caller on the other end asked.

"Hello, mum?" _Why is she calling me?_

She spoke quickly, "Bella you need to get down to the hospital"

"Why? What's wrong are you hurt? Is it dad?"

"No...Bella its Carlisle" She broke off.

_Oh, God._

"Carlisle?, what happened mum?"

She breathed heavily over the phone, "He passed out in his home, Esmé called 911 and he's been admitted to the hospital. But the doctors fear he only has a few days to live,"

"Mum, I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>I raced through the corridors, stopping in the hallway when I saw my parents and Esme and Edward standing outside a room. From a distance, you could see their panic stricken faces. Out of them all, Edward seemed to be the most worried.<p>

He was pacing up and down, running his fingers through his hair and pulling at the strands. I walked over to them, Esme stood up and hugged me once she saw me. I exchanged hugs with mum and dad too and stepped over to Edward.

I placed my hand on his arms and his shoulders sunk down in defeat. "He's dying," He whispered, his voice hoarse.

I gulped and shook my head, "He's strong, he'll make it through" My attemps at reassuring him failed, I couldn't even convince myself.

"He's health has deteriorated, he only has a few days at the max," Edward rubbed his face and sat down across our parents. I sat next to him, watching as he hunched his torso over and placed his hands on his knees.

I felt sorry for the man before me, Carlisle wasn't the only one dying but Edward was too. I could see him beginning to lose hope and he didn't seem like himself, I don't know how I felt about that.

A pair of footsteps descended in to view, "Mrs Cullen," He called out and Esme's head shot up, she looked up at the doctor in his scrubs. "Your husband is in a state of unconciousness right now, you can go see him but don't be alarmed if he slips in and out of this state," He smiled meekly and walked away.

We all got up and walked in to the hospital room, my eyes instantly sought Carlisle's body and I held back a sob. In less than twenty-four hours since I last saw him, his physical health had changed rapidily and for the worse.

His usualy pale skin was twice as pale. He looked like a corpse. If it wasn't for the heart monitor next to his bed and what the doctor told us, anyone wouldve thought he was already dead. His fingernails were almost blue and his veins were visible and practically sticking out.

I heard Esme cry as she took in Carlisle's form, her body shook with her sobs and tears streamed down her face endlessly. Edward moved over to his mother and wrapped her in his arms as she cried. His own eyes were glassy and if it wasn't for the situation, I would've enjoyed watching his misery as he used to with mine.

Mum had her arm wrapped around dads waist, he stood infront of the bed with a distant look on his face, silently staring at his best friend. A tear slipped down dads face and he fled out the room with mum rushing behind.

"Could I just be alone with your father?" Esme asked Edward, her voice barely a whisper. He nodded his head and walked out with me following behind.

Mum and dad were no where in sight, leaving me alone with Edward in the hallyway. I sat next to him in silence, wanting to give him some time to himself.

After a few minutes, his voice broke though. "I've failed him,"

My eyes shot over to him, "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"The one thing he wanted, I couldn't give him" He confessed and pulled at the strand of his hair, torturing it.

I didn't understand what he was talking about but listened on, "I know I haven't been the best son but I've been trying to be better. I want him to be proud of me, I want him to go knowing I can look after myself and mum."

"But you can, I saw you in there with your mum. Your dad is proud of you," I assured him.

He shook his head and scoffed, "Not completely..." I gave him a puzzled look, "One last wish and I can't even fulfill that,"

_Oh_ I sighed in realisation,"Our wedding,"

He nodded to himself, "I was ready to marry you, I was willing to try and make it work but it's to late"

I could see he was torturing himself internally, so I said the only thing that came in mind. "Its not too late," I whispered.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Its not too late, there's still time. We could get married now,"

Edwards eyes grew wide in shock, his mouth opened and closed, no words came out. It was then I thought, _did I say the right thing?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh! Has she said the right thing? Thoughts?<strong>

OK, I need a **BETA** my grammer is poor, but i'll need everything from chapter one Beta'd too! So if anyone's interested let me know?


	18. Chapter 18

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, Ive been really busy but im back. Thanks for the reviews!

Thank you all for the conagratulations xx

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lana Del Ray - Video Games<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes were wide.<p>

I bite my lip, "Yeah, I am..."

He scoffs, "Really? You don't sound it,"

I sighed and hardened my gaze. "If this is what you want to do for your dad then I'll help,"

A moment of silence follows, "You would do that for me?" His voice is soft.

I nod, "If it's what you need..."

He hesitated, looking apprehensive. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Edward's green eyes freeze on me, "It matters to me!"

I quirk a brow, "And whys that?"

His eyes minutely narrowed in anger, but I sensed it wasn't directed at me. "I...I've treated you like shit for years and your ready to forget it all and marry me?"

"Why did you treat me the way you did?" I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for a reply.

He shakes his head dismissively, "Its complicated and just really stupid. Another time?"

"Okay," I whispered softly.

"You really want to go through with this?" His eyes were soft, a first for him.

I nodded my head and stayed silent. So many conflicting thoughts were running through my head, I just didn't know which ones to make sense of. Edward pursed his lips and nodded to himself.

He turned to me and stared at me intently. "Just forget all the threats I've made and honestly tell me if your fine with this. If your not, we don't have to go through with it" "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

This is not the Edward I know at all.

The air around us grew thick and silent, a crease formed in his eyebrows and he sighed. "I'm too old to be playing games and if my father believes your the right match for me, then I trust his judgement,"

"Your mood swings are giving me whip lash," Did Edward Cullen just really say I might just be his match? Oh!

"Sorry," He muttered, looking apologetic. I smirked and turned away.

"What?" I heard him say.

I shake my head, "Nothing"

He nudges my knee, "Share the joke,"

I smile shyly, "You just said sorry...and it actually sounded like you meant it,"

Edward rolled his eyes and I noticed there was a spark of amusement in his tone. "Laugh it up, it's the first and last time you'll hear me say it,"

I laughed, "Now that's the Edward I'm used to!"

He shakes his head, a small smile planted on his lips. "I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone," He commented.

I understand his logic, "I know, it's weird seeing the roles in reversal."

I stand up and hold out my hand to him in a bold move, he looks up at me quizically. "Lets go get hitched!"

* * *

><p><strong>So they're getting hitched! Good idea? Bad idea?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

**I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, so much has happened in my life since the last update. I'm married now and I moved houses and just all sorts of hectic shit! **

**I had this story completed, but I lost the document on the computer and the notes I made for it I lost at my old place and I felt so gutted and didn't know where to start, because I lost my log FF log in details too, but here I am and this story WILL finish!**

**You guys make me smile, I searched my story a couple of days ago and I just read all your reviews, its crazy! I cant let you down and I'm back for good...I hope you are all still with me...SO FUCKING SORRY GUYS! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Song: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive<strong>**

**Twitter: I****m_Your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>Before I could answer Edward, Esme came running out of Carlisle's room, her face pale in shock. "<em>HELP<em>!" She screamed. Edward was at her side in an instance.

"My husband needs help, _please_!" She screamed louder, her voice growing hoarse.

Carlisle's doctor shot past me and ran in to the room, two nurses following behind him. Esme began sobbing and pushed at Edward who was blocking the door.

He wrapped his arm around his mum and hugged her close, "He'll be okay mum, he'll be okay" His voice faltered as he reassured Esme, it didn't seem as if he believed his own words.

Mum came and took Edwards place and comforted Esme, whilst Edward stood watching through the small window in Carlisle's door.

My feet moved towards him. "Edward,"

I touched his arm and he wordlessly turned his head to me. A lump grew in my throat, Edwards eyes were wet.

In this moment he wasn't the Edward who made my life a misery, he was the vulnerable boy who used to wear his heart on his sleeve.

I moved my hand to his face, palming his cheek. He closed his eyes and slightly melted in to my touch. I repeated the gesture with my other hand and moved closer to him, so we were mere centimetres apart.

"Edward, open your eyes," I whispered.

Slowly, he opened them and moved his hands to my face. He closed the distance so our foreheads touched.

I held him tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, no words were needed and to be honest, I didn't know what to say because there was no use in giving him false reassurance.

Deep down we all knew Carlisle's health was only getting worse and it was a matter of time until he finally gave out.

Nothing about us now was sexual, we were two people trying to ease our pain.

Right now, Edward needed me.

The door flew open and we pulled apart, letting the doctor through. Esme rushed out of my mother's arm and stood in front of the doctor, "How is he? Please, tell me he'll be okay!" She pleaded.

The doctor sighed and looked at us all, "Your husband's health is rapidly deteriorating, I'm sorry but he doesn't have much time left." The doctor looked on sadly, "It's a matter of days now, I'm sorry"

I felt Edwards hand grab my own and I squeezed it hard.

_I'm here._

"What about treatment? Can't you give him something? Please doctor, do something!"

Seeing Esme so desperate was killing us all.

The doctor shook his head sympathetically, "Your husbands refusing treatment and at this stage there isn't much help it would do. The cancers spread too far"

Mum was at Esme's side again and pulled her over to the chairs.

The doctor turned to Edward, "Your fathers regained consciousness now, he asked to see you and Bella Swan" He looked at me in question and I nodded.

Edward held my hand and walked in to the room. A nurse was helping Carlisle breathe through an Oxygen mask every few seconds and the other was recording notes from his heart monitor.

"Ed" Carlisle croaked out, once the nurses gave us privacy.

Edward was at his side in an instant, while I stood by the door.

Edward grabbed his dads hand in both of his and I watched as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Carlisle lifted his shaking spare hand and touched Edwards tears, "Don't cry for me, son" He wiped his tears, which only caused Edward to break in to a sob.

I covered my mouth and hid my own tears. My heart was aching for the dying man before me and the man I loved.

"Don't give up dad, please! I need you," Edward cried.

I pushed my body against the wall and let my own tears fall.

"You...you are a grown man...now. You...you can take care of yourself and...you have Bella," Carlisle's voice grew uneven as he tried to regain his breathing.

Edward shook his head and cried, "I still need you, I have so much to learn, please dad!"

Carlisle smiled sadly at Edward, "I've taught you...everything I know... and more, you just...need..to...put it in...action,"

Edward covered his face as his body shook in gut wrenching sobs.

"Where's...Bella?"

I took a deep breath, wiped my face and carried my shaking legs over to Carlisle.

"Hey, old man," I chuckled but it sounded like a broken record.

Carlisle smirked as best as he could in his current condition. Even in his state, he was still the best looking man behind Edward.

He held out his hand for me and I softly placed it in his palm. "Sweet, sweet...girl...you're the daughter...I've always...wanted...look after my boy when I'm gone please?"

His eyes were begging me and I broke out in to a sob. Carlisle grabbed my hand and Edwards and placed them on top of each other.

"You two...need...each other more...than you...realise. Don't let...anything...hold you...two back!"

I understood the meaning behind his words, even now he wanted us to marry and I think Edward realised this too. His head snapped up, face wet from crying.

"You don't have to worry, I'll do this for you, I'll marry Bella. I'll make you proud!" Edward vowed.

Carlisle smiled softly and took another pull of oxygen. "That's all...I want. Now you...better call...your mother...I think I gave her...quite the scare,"

Edward and I nodded and left the room, not before reassuring Carlisle we'd be back again.

Esme was up the moment we left the room, "Is he okay? How was he? Did he say anything?"

Edward put a hand on his mothers shoulder, "He's as okay as can be, he asked for you," Without another word, Esme went inside.

Edward held out his hand for me, his now bloodshot eyes met mine. He was asking me, giving me a choice. I understood it clearly and placed my hand in his. I was in and this was really happening.

We made to move towards the exit, but mum's voice stopped us. "Where are you two going?"

I paused not knowing what to say. _Should we tell her the truth?_

It was Edward who replied. "Just for some fresh air, Mrs Swan" And we were on our way again.

We moved in silence as we walked out the hospital and towards Edwards car.

"Are we really doing this now?" I whispered, my heart was shaking from anxiety. Everything was coming to fruition faster than I realised.

Edward nodded and gave a blunt 'Yes,'

I watched him from the corner of my eye as he drove. His eyes were pinned on the road and his body was rigid.

_Were we back to where we were again?_ I prayed not.

Soon, the car stopped and upon looking outside I realised where we were. A church, but not just any old church. _This_ was the church Edward and I used to attend on Sundays, as children we often joked we would get married here.

Never did I actually think it would come true, especially not after the last few years.

Fate worked in a funny way.

"Come," It's all he said as he got out, he didn't wait for me to get out and he was already on his way in.

This wasn't right, but there was no going back.

Inside, Edward was standing with a minister. I moved closer and caught part of their conversion.

"Look, please I understand you need time to draft up the legal documents but we're desperate! We'll come back on a later date and fill in all the legal requirements,"

The minister noticing how desperate he was, nodded his head. "I can get you two to read your vowels, you'll need to sign some paper work so we can have your license certificated,"

Edward nodded along, "That's fine,"

The minister looked at us, "If you give me a few minutes please and I'll have some witnesses present, I'm assuming you haven't brought any?" He quirked an eyebrow at Edward and me.

Edward and I shook our heads. The minister nodded and left, not without taking our full names.

Edward rubbed his face and sighed. I didn't dare say anything, nothing I said would ease the anxiety or the bubbling fear. Neither of us genuinely wanted this, Edward didn't want to marry me and I didn't want to marry someone who didn't love me, but it _was_ happening.

Before long the minister was back, bringing with him two gentlemen who'd act as our witnesses.

The minister called Edward and I over. I looked down and wiped my now sweaty palms on my black skirt.

I was getting married in my work attire, to add more misery it was black. That had to be a bad omen in itself.

I walked up to the platform and took a deep breath and looked up.

No more looking back.

No more second thoughts.

_This was happening!_

* * *

><p><strong>My lovely readers, how good it is to be back for good! What did you think, eh?<strong>

**Review for the next update xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

The fact that many of you still stayed with me, means the world and all your sweet words are most welcome and thank you! I don't know where to start with replying to reviews but I think I may just start replying from the last chapter I updated before my hiatus xx

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Pink - Just Give Me A Reason<strong>

**Twitter: Im_Your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>The minister began with his introduction, detailing the importance of marriage. The ceremony was in full drive and so was my heart. It beat erratically and every second or so, I had to place my hand over it in an attempt to calm it down.<p>

I felt like my legs were going to give out or I was going to pass out from dehydration. With each passing second, I felt more uneasy and agitated.

_Is it normal to feel this nervous?_

_Or is it because I'm marrying Edward?_

The minister asked us to join hands; it was the first time I looked at Edward since we were asked to come forward. Edward didn't look at me though; instead his eyes were trained on a spot on the floor. This annoyed me, '_LOOK AT ME'_ I wanted to scream, the least he could do was look at me while I did this favour for him!

Without a look in my direction, he reached out and held my hands tight, _was he scared I'd flee?_

I tried catching his eyes but he wouldn't meet my gaze, he looked bored as he nonchalantly addressed the minister and repeated his vowels.

My insides were twisting, causing sharp pains. My breathing grew quick and I found myself fidgeting around in nervousness. The urge to barf and run was increasing.

_Why is he doing this? _I thought in frustration.

After everything. All his promises of giving this a go, giving _us_ a go and here we are, at a cross road and the man before me couldn't care less about me. I don't know why I expected any different, for fucks sake this is Edward, the guy who ruined my teenage years…but then again, he was also the guy who cried over his dying dad and the guy who held me close while he tried to take in everything the doctor said.

Or was it all a farce, to trap me and use me to finally fill out his father's last wish?

Ifrowned, the possibility was likely true. _. It really is all about him._

Edward recited his vowels and my fight or flight instincts started to kick in and then it was over to me. _The ball was in my court now_. Inside I wanted to rejoice and the devil in me wanted to smirk and tell me to up and do one, too bad all my body could do now was stand uneasy at the altar.

The minister called out the words to me and waited for me to follow as expected.

_I_ _didn't_.

He repeated it again and I still made no move to repeat after him. From the corner of my eyes, the two witnesses looked to each other in confusion.

_Boys, you're in for a heck of a night!_

"Miss Swan?"

Edwards head shot up, his eyes finally catching mine. He furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed my hand, "Come on" He whispered. I remained staring at him, trying to find anything genuine in his eyes that would tell me this would be okay, that we were doing the right thing. And then it came.

Edwards's eyes grew soft and this time he rubbed his thumb over my palm, "Come on, Bella"  
>He pleaded and I gave in and I listened like the lap dog I was becoming.<p>

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold,"

Lies!

"- From this day forward, for better, for worse-"

_Lies!_

"- for richer, for poorer -"

_Lies!_

"-in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Edward looked up at me and breathed deeply. I could almost swear his lips moved a little, to form the smallest of smiles. _Was this a thank you?_

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" The minister looked between us nervously before continuing, "You may now kiss your bride,"

Edwards gaze lingered on my face, his expression turned unreadable. Before I could register what happened, Edward brought his hand up my arm and gently pulled me closer. I felt his breath fan over my face as he tilted my head and then I felt a soft lingering kiss on my cheek. "Thank you," He whispered softly and stepped back.

The moment was gone as quick as it came.

I nodded numbly and took a much needed breath of air myself. We were married, _finally_ married.

Edward spoke to the minister to discuss what would happen next but I zoned out, everything felt surreal.

It's crazy how much life can change in a matter of minutes.

The minister came up to me and congratulated me again; snapping me out of my daze and bringing me back down to reality. Unable to formulate a coherent sentence, what with my thoughts running wild, I simply nodded my head and smiled slightly.

Soon Edward was walking me out and we made a hasty retreat to the car and just sat there.

Edward didn't start his car, but sat in the driver's seat with his fist to his mouth, his green eyes were fixed outside. No doubt, he himself was putting everything together and the realisation of what just happened was probably kicking in.

_Where would we go_? I thought.

_Would we go to the hospital and tell Carlisle the news? _

_Or would we go home…but where is home? Surely now that we're married, we have to live together right?_

The thought made my cheeks flush and Edward noticed. It was the first time he looked at me since we sat in the car. He was uncharacteristically quiet.

I hesitated and bit on my lip, "Where do we go from here?" He blinked in confusion, "I mean, do we tell Carlisle now or do we go…elsewhere?" I pondered on whether or not to ask him about our living arrangements, but my pride and fear of embarrassment held me back.

He looked straight ahead this time and fisted the wheel under his grip, "I think its best we tell our parents,"

I blew my cheeks, "Mum and dad are going to be pissed!" Charles and Renee Swan's daughter had eloped, oh boy!

Edward shrugged, "Fuck 'em all" He said and started the car, nothing more was said and we were on our way to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stick with me please and let me know your thoughts! xx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

**Woah I'm honestly in awe at how many people have viewed this story! I would love to hit the one thousand mark review with this story and I hope you can get me there, rec it to your friends, post it on blogs, tweet it, Facebook it, just spread the word ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Song: Far East Movement - Rocketeer<strong>**

**Twitter: I****m_Your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>I moved my elbow on the arm rest once we arrived at the hospital car park and gazed out. I was dreading the prospect of telling my parents, Edwards weren't a problem. Sure Esme would be a little pissed we didn't have her come along, but she'd get over it.<p>

"What are you thinking?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Edwards voice in the quiet, confines of his car.

I turned my head to him and sat up. His green eyes were on me, never straying away from my face. He had his own elbow on his arm rest and had his head resting on his fist. _Life is not a photo-shoot, Edward_. I internally rolled my eyes, berating myself for going off topic.

I hesitated and sputtered while gathering my thoughts, "Err...I was just," I shook my head, "I was just thinking of how my parents will react. They're not going to be too happy we went behind their backs..."I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable under his unwithering gaze.

Edward scoffed, "You really need to get a set, Bella"

_Oh, you fuck face!_

I probably looked like a fish now, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Edwards mood swings were giving me whiplash. Just when I thought we made a development and I got through to him, he goes and fucks it up in typical Edward fashion.

I raised my eyebrows in challenge. "Well, I'd ask to borrow yours but I heard you've never owned a set...too bad," I can't stop myself from smirking and mentally give myself a high-five.

_Chew that, Cullen!_

Edward smirks back, "Touché,"

With that he moves to get out the car and I follow behind him._ Always so hot and cold with him._

Inside the hospital I quickly halt and reach out to grab Edwards arm. "What?" He turns back, shooting me an annoyed look.

I bite my lip, "How are we going to do this? We can't just stroll in and pop a bottle of wine now!" I hiss sarcastically.

"Leave it to me," he says confidently and continues on towards Carlisle's room.

I run, catching him up again. "No, no no! There's no way I can leave this all to you, no way...knowing you, you'll fuck up shit a lot more!"

"Well that's no way to talk about your husband," Edward says condescendingly. I pause at his new title and my heart skips a beat.

Edward curls his lips and brings a finger to my now flushed cheeks. "Swan, do I turn you on?" He whispers in my ear, his voice all smooth and sensual.

Before I get lost in the moment, I snap back and this time its me who walks away, agitated, annoyed and sexually frustrated, by Edward Cullen, no less.

We walk the short distance to Carlisle's room and we spot my parents and Esme walking in our direction. Neither of them notice us. Edward seizes this opportunity to stride over to me and entwine his fingers with mine.

He clears his throat when they're a couple of metres away and they all look up. Dad is first to speak, "Where have you kids been?" I don't miss the way his eyes trail over to our joint hands.

"Is my father okay?" Edward asks, completely ignoring dads question.

Esme moves over to us and pats Edwards arm, "He's sleeping now, the doctor said we can come see him first thing tomorrow morning,"

Edward nods.

"Let's go home Ed," Esme throws a small smile at me and loops her arms through her sons spare arm.

"Mum, Charles, Renee...I think it's best if we all go back to our house. There's something Bella and I need to tell you,"

"Tell us, what?"

"Mum, not here please. There's too many ears, let's go back to the Cullens..."

The three of them exchange puzzled looks before finally giving in and ushering the way to the exit. I think they all know what Edward wants, Edward gets.

No use in arguing.

I leave them all to go to their own cars and Edward turns to me when I walk away from him. "I brought my own car," I explain and he nods in understanding.

The drive back to the Cullen feels long and nerve-racking. I'm anticipating my parents reaction and I can't see it going down to well, but they shouldn't have too much of a problem seeing as they gave their blessing for me to marry Edward, right?

_Oh who am I kidding,_ my parents have far too much pride in them to forget I eloped_._

I park behind Edward in their driveway and slowly walk out and in to the Cullen home. I feel unsettled the minute I walk in with dad and mum right behind me.

Edward orders the housekeeper to get some refreshments and he plots himself down on the love seat. _Great_. I roll my eyes, he was supposed to sit on the two-seater couch so we could talk together and at least act like we were happy.

I walk over to him and he raises his head in question. I try to convey with my eyes that the gentleman buried somewhere deep, _deep_ inside him needs to move to sit on the arm rest, to let me sit down on the couch. But no. He's an ignorant shit head and choses to act oblivious. I grit my teeth and stop myself from huffing and throwing my hands up in frustration and take up the hand rest.

Esme and my parents remove their coats and hand them over to the maid.

"So what is it?" Dad jumps straight in, with his hands set on his knee. Next to him mums eyes are narrowed and Esme just looks worn out.

Edward grabs my hand, a gesture I'm quickly becoming accustomed to and places it in his lap. With where I'm sitting I end up sitting pressed in to his side.

"I don't know what other way to say this but, Isabella and I got married today,"

My heart drops, this wasn't right. _What is it with men and jumping the gun?_

Dad cocks his head, "What was that?"

Mum and Esme are looking at us with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"Isabella and I got married, right after we left my father's room," Edward doesn't miss a beat and he makes sure to enunciate every word.

Dad shoots up, "What is this nonsense?" He shouts and mum gets up with him, acting as a buffer.

I find my voice and the courage to speak up, "Edwards telling the truth dad, we're married,"

Esme holds her hand to her heart and looks on.

"Isabella!" Dad draws out my name in anger, "You better start talking!"

I look to Edward for guidance and he watches me. I know what he's doing. He wants to see me grow a set. _Well that's easier said than done._

I catch my breath and try to steady my heart. "I...we...we erm..." I decide to start from the beginning. "We know how much Edward and I getting married means to you all and with everything that happened with Carlisle," I glanced at Esme, "We didn't know if he'd live to see the big day, so Edward and I thought it would probably be...err best to get it over with now and share the news with Carlisle," I finally take a breath of air after rambling on.

I was expecting Dads anger, but instead it was mum who blew up. "How _dare_ you!" She yelled, accusingly pointing at me. "Do you have any idea how much embarrassment you've brought to the family now, do you? Charles Swans daughter has eloped, the embarrassment we'll have to live with and its all your goddamn fault!"

I stood up, _I am not taking this shit!_ "Stop with your pretentious bullshit, you were all up for me marrying Edward!"

Her eyes grew wild, "Yes, but eloping was never part of the plan. You were to get married in a big ceremony with all your family present!" She spat, "Oh Lord, the press are going to have a field day with this!"

She slumped back on the couch, burying her face in her hands. Dad was silent.

"Dad, please talk to me. I'm sorry that it had to be done this way, but we did it for Carlisle," I tried reasoning with him, but he shook his head silently.

"While I understand that, you could have told us. We could have been there, but no you obviously felt you were better off without us," with that he stood up and walked to the door, "Come on Renée,"

I walked forward to follow them, but Edwards hand on my elbow stopped me. He shook his head mechanically, "Give them some time to process everything,"

I sighed and nodded. I almost forgot about Esme until she stood in front of me. She raised her hand and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. What I didn't expect was for her to wrap me in her arms.

When she pulled away, she looked me straight in the eyes. "What's happened has happened now, and while I would have loved nothing more than to have been there, I can see why you both did this and you have made me the proudest mother in the world," She said wiping her tears.

I looked at Edward and he smiled softly, _must be nice to know your parents always have your back..._

I didn't realise I was crying until Esme wiped a fallen tear. "They're never going to forgive me for this,"

"Hush child, they'll come around, you just wait and see," She turned to Edward, "Now why don't you take my daughter in law up to your room,"

We both looked at her, "What? You're married and now you'll both be living here," She smiled and pushed Edward in the direction of the staircase.

Edward turned back to me and gestured for me to follow. My heart was racing, our first night together.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts are more than welcome! What do you think will happen next?<strong>

**Help me reach the 1K review mark? Your reviews keep this story going! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Some people think my chapters are short...you should have seen them in the beginning! I know I didn't update yesterday but FF was down for me, if you follow me on Twitter you would've known…Rec this to all your friends…love you xx

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Song: Foster The People - I Would Do Anything For You<strong>**

**Twitter: I****m_Your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>I stood awkwardly at Edward's bedroom door, fumbling with my now creased skirt.<p>

He came out of his bathroom and stopped to look at me. "Are you just going to stand there?" He asked, irritation laced in his tone. He walked over to his mirror and worked to get his tie off. He glanced over at me again and strode up to me, he grabbed my arm and dragged me in to his room and closed the door behind me.

He let go of my arm and stalked back to the mirror. I rubbed my arm and muttered profanities under my breath. I made a move towards the bed to sit and then decided against it, his couch being the better and safer option. I sat down and wrapped my fingers together and hesitated before breaking the silence.

"Erm...where will I sleep?"

With his tie now removed, Edward turned with his back against the dresser and his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow, "You're sitting on it,"

I looked to the couch and back to him, "No,"

"No?" His lips formed a pout.

I repeated myself, "That's right, no!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and walked in to his closet, "Suit yourself, I figured the couch was much better as opposed to sleeping on the floor,"

I felt my mouth drop open, I knew he was a jack ass but that was the most uncompassionate notion he suggested. _Guess I underestimated him. _

I smirked to myself when a rather cunning idea came to mind. With not long before Edward came out, I freshened up in the bathroom in record breaking speed. With not having brought any clothes here, I shimmied out of my skirt and top, grabbed them and raced to Edward's bed and dived right in. I threw my clothes on the floor next to the bed and brought the covers over my head and settled in.

Thirty seconds later I heard footsteps come closer to the bed. "The fuck! No, no just no. Get the fuck out!" Edward yelled keeping his voice as quiet as possible, wouldn't want mummy to hear us having a fight on our first night now.

I felt him tug at the covers and I giggled to myself, "Isabella, I order you to move to the couch, now!"

I giggled some more and poked my head out, "Oh, you order me do you?"

He nods his eyes furious.

I shrug, "It's too bad I don't follow orders,"

"I mean it, please kindly move yourself now. It's been a long day and I need my sleep. I had this bed especially made for me, so please," He pinched his nose and gestured to the couch with his spare hand.

"A real gent would take the couch, while he lets the lady take the bed without any qualms," I retort.

He raises his brow, "Lady?" He looks around the room, "I see no lady here,'

I glare at him, "Well that just officially lost you the bed," I twist around and get comfortable. I make sure to sprawl my legs out.

I hear Edward huff and moments later I feel the bed dip. I quickly dart around and glare at Edward, "What do you think you're doing?" I hiss.

He pulls at the covers and claps his hand once, turning off the light, "What does it look like? I'm sleeping in my bed," he turns facing away from me and settles in to sleep.

I poke him through the covers, "You can't do that!"

"I can, don't like it? You know where the couch is and if this is about me invading your space," He scoffs, "You have nothing to worry about, I don't want to touch you any more than the act we have put up for everyone,"

I grit my teeth, huff and take my side of the bed. I close my eyes and try to catch some sleep; it has been a very long day.

Sleep doesn't come easy and I find myself tossing and turning. All I can think about is my parents, even though our relationship is strained from my perspective, I can't just forget about them. _They're my parents_.

I toss again and this time I hear Edward huff. "Do you mind?" I hear him rasp, sleep thick in his voice.

I ignore him and reach down for my phone before I realize my bags still in my car. I groan and slide out of bed, I look over my shoulder to see if Edwards looking at me in my semi naked form. He isn't and I laugh at myself for thinking he'd sneak a glance. He's been pretty open and forthcoming about his disdain of me and my body.

With my clothes now back on I look for my shoes and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" He whisper yelled.

I turn my head, "I need to get my phone out my car,"

"Can't it wait till morning?"

I shake my head, "No,"

"Whatever," He says and goes back to sleep.

_Bastard_, I mutter under my breath.

Outside the air is chilly and goose bumps cover my skin. Blowing breath on my hands I tip toe to my car and quickly take out my bag and rush inside. Did I forget to mention, I hate the dark!

I walk quietly up the stairs and past Esme's room. Edwards still asleep when I get back in and I remove my clothes again, take my phone out and sit up in bed, with the covers up to my neck.

I have six text messages and two missed calls and they're all from Alice. I sigh, I was hoping dad would've sent me a message or a voice message telling me It's okay and we'll get through it.

I scroll through Alice's texts and roll my eyes, yet again she goes on about how she's sorry to hear about Carlisle but still manages to get in how much she detests his son. She'll blow a casket when she finds out Edward and I are now married.

I type away on my cell, letting Alice know I'll call her soon. Next to me, Edward slaps his pillow and angles his torso towards me in his wife beater. "It's fucking three am, some of us are still trying to sleep so would you just," He gestures towards my cell phone and sinks back down. "And are you naked?" His eyes are suddenly wide.

'No!" I quickly turn my phone off and mumble a half-hearted apology; he waves his arm, huffs and covers his face with the duvet.

I turn to my side and close my eyes, in hope that sleep comes. However luck isn't on my side again and I don't catch a wink of sleep, too shook up on the events of the past few hours. Just yesterday I was sleeping in my own room and now I was married. It was all a lot to get my head around.

I don't realise I'm fidgeting again until Edward who's lying on his stomach, sticks out his hand and throws it over my bare stomach, holding me in place.

My breath halts and my mouth drops open, "What? What are you doing?" I stammered.

Edward turns his head, narrowing his sleep hazed eyes. "I'm holding you in place so you stop fucking moving around,"

Physical contact with Edward is never a good idea, my mind turns to mush and I become a mess. I fling Edwards arm off and lightly kick him in the ribs. "Piss off!"

He leans up on his elbows and raises his eyebrow, "Did you just kick me?"

I smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're tired and the lack of sleep is making you delirious," I turn back on my side and close my eyes, a smug grin plastered on my face. A second later after I've closed my eyes, I'm pulled back by Edward's arms and he throws his leg over my knees, restraining me in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me, I'm naked!" I try pulling away but I'm no match for his strength.

"Oh really? I didn't notice," He says sarcastically, I'm just glad his hands aren't roaming anywhere else. "Plus, I don't know what you're talking about, you're tired and the lack of sleep is making you delirious, you're dreaming this,"

I roll my eyes, touché.

"Dreaming of being with you? Ha, you're having a laugh!"

Edward grips me tighter, but nothing that will cause any bruises. "I know you dream about me, I know how much you want me," He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

There's no way I'm giving him the satisfaction of knowing there's some truth in his statement. "I want you as much as I want to jump off a cliff!"

"See the thing is, you know it's dangerous and stupid on your behalf but you still want to try it in any form,"

My forehead creases, were we talking about him or jumping off a cliff? "You're taking in riddles, now could you just let me go? I thought you wanted to sleep?"

I arch my body to get away until something...hard comes in to contact with my lower body. I instantly go stiff, "What the fuck is that?"

"My dick," Comes Edward's quick response.

"That's fucking gross, keep it away from me!" I poke Edwards hand in an attempt to break free.

"Don't worry you're virginity won't break with you grinding against it," I can practically see him roll his eyes in the dark.

I bite down on his arm and he hisses and jerks away. _Bingo!_ I roll over to the opposite side and sigh in annoyance. "I'm not a virgin," I whisper and almost instantly I feel Edwards eyes on my face.

"You're not? But -"

I cut him off, "Yeah, you thought wrong. It was Jacob Black," I don't know why I'm telling him this but I can't seem to get my brain to switch off.

Edward's silent for a moment. "The tanned Hulk you once brought to the charity Gala?"

I nod, "Yep," I turn my head, trying to gauge Edward's reaction.

He's staring at a spot on the ceiling.

"What was it like?"

My whole face burns in embarrassment, "Are you seriously asking me this?"

He shrugs, "I guess I am,"

I breathe deeply, "It was okay,"

Edward whips around to me, "Okay? Sex is supposed to make your mind blow, it's supposed to be that missing puzzle in your life,"

Edwards view on life is pretentious like him. "Sex isn't everything!"

"Then why did you split?"

_Ah, going straight for the kill. _

_Typical_.

"Irreconcilable differences," I muttered robotically.

Edward rolls his eyes and nods to himself, "You didn't put out,"

I slap his arm, "Shut up! It wasn't that, we both wanted different things,"

"So the angelic vaginal princess no longer has her virtue intact. Damn," Edward whistles, "Anything else you care to share?"

I groan, I'm never going to live this down. "Not really, no"

Instead of sleeping, Edward continues to stare off in to space. Ceasing the opportunity, I ask Edward the one thing I've been desperate to know,"

"Why do you hate me so much? One day we were the best of friends and the next you couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you guys think? Your thoughts are much appreciated, help me reach the 1000 review mark guys…see you on the next update xx<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

Hope you all had a great Easter :) Your reviews for the last chapter made me grin like a Cheshire cat, I am so happy you all enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Song: Florence And The Machine - Breath Of Life<strong>**

**Twitter: I****m_Your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>Edwards head was frozen in my direction, but while his eyes were on me, they weren't really looking at me; he was in a mind of his own.<p>

"Edward?"

He blinked and came back to reality.

"I asked -"

He narrows his eyes, "I know what you asked and now isn't the time for twenty questions, Isabella!"

I sigh, _we're back again. _

"So when will I get my questions?" I huff, "For years I stood by and let you walk all over me for no apparent reason and today I'm doing you a favour by having married you, the least you could do is give me some answers!"

He sits up, "It's simple. I can't stand you!"

I roll my eyes, there's more to it than that so I drop it for now, but sooner or later I will get my answers.

I exhale, "I can't sleep, and I'm going down so if you could turn your head while I get dressed, please,"

"You can't go down just yet," He lays back down.

I cross my arms and stand up "And why not?"

"Because we're newlyweds, my mum will be expecting us to come down later,"

Understanding dawns and I want to stomp my feet. _Why is life so unfair?_

"You going to stand there and give me a show?" Edward smirks and his eyes trail down my body, its then I realize I'm standing in front of him in my underwear.

I feel my face heat up and grab the covers to shield my body. "Look away you pervert!" I hiss.

Edward brings his arms behind his head, "I'm not looking at much if that's what you're worried about," He smirks again, "I've seen better,"

_Oh really?_

I feel a sudden burst of confidence and I drop the cover. In a bold move, I push up my boobs. "These, are real. They're not filled with gel and other shit or been under a knife. They are real, unlike the fake shit you've come in to contact with!"

Edward looks on, all wide eyes and mouth wide open.

_Careful there, a fly may go in._

My confidence quickly disappears and before he can be made witness to my embarrassment I get in to the bed and under the covers, angling my body away from Edward this time.

_I can't believe I just did that_. My mind automatically jumps to Alice. She'll have a field day when she hears this...or then again she'll flip her shit and berate me.

While in mid thought, I feel hot air on my neck and Edwards hand comes over me to rest next to me. I turn my head. We're a centimetre apart and I can feel myself turning in to mush at the close proximity.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Swan. I don't know whether you're brave or just stupid,"

I shudder and lean back slightly, "Stupid, how?"

Before I can register what happens, Edward has me flat on my back, with him leaning between my legs. "What are you-"

He cuts me off, "Ssh, enough," He bends down so we're face to face. "I think you underestimate me and I think you've become far too comfortable for your own good,"

He stares me down, making me feel uncomfortable, doing what he does best. "What do you mean?"

The atmosphere turned cold and tense somewhat and I hate it. The impending feeling of doom is chilling.

"You're worthless, a stupid naive little girl. Stripping off in front of me, when I'm nothing to you. Silly silly Isabella," He hisses, "I can take you right here," To accentuate his point, he thrusts, putting him directly at my core and my breathing speeds up.

I don't know what's with his sudden mood swing, I should be used to it now but it even strikes me off guard at times.

"You could," I whisper petulantly, "But you won't,"

"Don't be so sure of yourself. You think my repulsion can stop me taking what I want?" He quirks an eyebrow, challenging me.

I push at his chest, he doesn't budge. "That's called rape Edward!" I hiss back.

He chuckles, but nothing about it sounds humorous, spiteful more like. "Oh Isabella," He drawls, "You wouldn't say no. You want it bad. You want me bad," His breath ghosts over my face, "You can think you have me because your names on some document next to mine, but in reality. You're not even close!"

I'm silent, taking everything in. He talks in riddles and it takes me a while before I understand or begin to understand what he's saying. _Does he genuinely think I'm trapping him? _Because that's all I seem to be getting out of this.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to start expecting something off me!"

"I did this for you! I saw how not being able to fulfil your father's possible last wish was doing to you. I did it for you. So you had a reason to make him proud and smile. So don't tell me all this cryptic shit because you're having some problems fully coming to terms with what happened," I breathe deeply. "I know I'm the last person you wanted to end up married to, but it had to be done so can we please just move on and take everything as it comes!"

"No, I'm just reminding you of where your place is!"

I poke his chest angrily, "What is your problem? It wasn't me who made promises of giving it a go. I'm not the one acting hot and cold, it's you! I would have married you for Carlisle's sake, what was the need in making false promises to lure me in?"

"They weren't fake," He whispered.

I shake my head in confusion, going back and forth with him is getting frustrating.

"Then how do you explain this now?"

"Look, I said I'd give it a go but don't expect anything from me,"

I groan and push against his chest, "I don't have a fucking clue as to what you're getting at. Are you bipolar? What's with the multiple personalities?"

I grab shoulder and push away from him, only to end up grinding against him. Edwards eyes clench shut and my breath halts, I feel his hand move down to my hip, keeping me steady.

Edward gently thrusts up again and I involuntarily find myself arching my back in response. This needs to fucking stop but I can't find the sense to call a stop to it.

Edward's eyes flash open and his eyes are filled with lust. Our noses touch again and our breathing becomes one. My hand moves up to his shoulder and instead of pushing away, I squeeze it. That's all it takes and Edward crashes his lips to mine, biting. Pulling. Sucking.

His hand moves up to my hair, clutching it in his fingers and effectively bringing me closer. I push my own hands it to his hair, tugging at the strands. A deep guttural moan comes from him and my breathing speeds up.

Our tongues fight dominance, when neither of us win he slides his head down to my shoulder and bites down, hard.

I hiss and arch up again, rubbing against his hard on in the process. My hands wander down Edwards covered torso and I pull at the hem. Within a second, he breaks away and rips it off, only to return back to attacking my neck.

He nips at my neck and sucks it in to his mouth. I bring my hands to his bare back and scratch my nails along his back. He pants and moves my bra strap down my shoulder and immediately latches his mouth on to my nipple. I groan at the sensation of his warm tongue, lapping at my now hard nipples. His free hand squeezes my other breast over the bra and I want to scream in ecstasy.

Edward rubs himself against my core and I shamelessly whimper. I wrap my legs around his waist and use it to rub myself against him.

Edward pulls his head up to me, watching me carefully as we dry hump. His right hand slides down my body, until it reaches the top of my panties. I'm a heavy breathing mess as I lie back and feel his hand move down to my bare folds. He slides his middle finger around me, covering them in my juices.

"You're so wet," He moans and buries his head in my shoulder, his panting growing louder in my ears.

I feel his palm press against me, rubbing me quickly. My chest rises and falls and I dig my nails in to Edwards back.

I feel a finger slide in and before I can scream, Edward has my mouth covered with his lips. We don't kiss; we swallow our screams and breaths, our eyes closed.

I can feel myself come undone as he adds another finger, "You like this?" He doesn't wait for a reply and continues to pump his fingers.

My body strains and Edwards face clenches in concentration, as my body comes down from my orgasm.

The feeling is like no other.

It's silent in the room apart from Edward and I trying to regain our breathing. He doesn't look at me and I don't look at him. He removes his finger and sits up and I do the same. I slide my bra strap up my shoulder and bring the covers around me.

The lust begins to wear off, replaced with guilt and regret. I bury my head in my hands. I can't believe I let that happen, let him get me off.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Edward gets up and without a look in my direction, he walks in to the bathroom and moments later I hear the shower running. No doubt, he's scrubbing away any remnants of me.

I glance over at the time, its quarter to six. I can't deny it was the best orgasm I've ever had, but of all people to do it with_, Edward? _

_Really?_

I get dressed in my clothes and went downstairs in search of some coffee. Not long after, Edward came downstairs and poured some coffee in for himself. His hair was wet and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey polo neck.

He sat on the opposite sofa to me in the living room, neither of us breathing a word. Esme being the early riser she is started to make her way down the stairs, Edward jumped up and quickly strode over to sit next to me.

_Let the acting begin..._

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>: It has been brought to my attention that there is some confusion, there was no sex, but there were other things. I've taken out the line which made you think they had gone all the way, I didn't realise I kept that in, initially this chapter would have shown them going all the way...but I decided to change it you'll see why soon enough...sorry for the confusion!

* * *

><p>I know some of you are probably disappointed because Edward didn't give her a proper answer in the beginning, but there's a valid reason for that and his mood swings, you'll see soon enough.<p>

**Now, what did you make of this chapter? Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Forever Impending Heartbreak**

I want to thank **crimsonrose0003** for this chapter today, if it wasn't for her lengthy review and encouragement you would have got this chapter on the weekend! Xx So this chapter is dedicated to her...

Also...a lot of you were confused after the last chapter and I realise why, I have corrected my error there, thank you for notifying me :) xx

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Song: Skylar Grey - Dance Without You<strong>**

**Twitter: I****m_Your_Lullaby**

* * *

><p>Edward made an act of wrapping his arm around me and occasionally kissing my cheek or forehead for his mother's benefit. She cooed and grinned in delight each time.<p>

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Seems no one was really interested in breakfast today.

"I didn't get much sleep,"

Esme smirked and I realized the double meaning behind my words.

"Oh no, I didn't mean-"

Esme cut me off with a wave of her hand. "I understand dear, I too was a newlywed once," She smiled, seemingly going off in her thoughts.

Edward shuddered next to me, "Mum, gross!"

She chuckled, "Oh hush. Now you take Bella to her apartment for a change of clothes. I'll see you at the hospital at eight,"

I turned to Edward when Esme walked out, "I have my car, I can go home on my own and I'll see you at the hospital,"

I stood up to go upstairs and grab my bag, Edward stopped me. "I'll come with, I want to see what your place looks like," With that he made his way upstairs.

I groaned, there was no getting rid of him.

Edward drove with me in my car, the ride was silent. Neither of us made any move to discuss this morning's events. It was better that way.

Back at my apartment, I left Edward to his own devices while I had a quick shower and changed in to some fresh clothes.

I walked in to the living room to see Edward reading through a manuscript. I snatched it out of his hands, "This is for my eyes only,"

He smirked, "Publishing kink now?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's aimed at a mature audience, you wouldn't understand,"

He scowled, "You ready?"

I nodded and we were on our way.

"What are you going to do with your place now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't be staying there now if you're married to me,"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I might rent it out to someone, I don't know," I shrugged. "About your dad, how are we going to tell him?"

Edward scratched the back of his neck, "We'll just lay it out, it's not like he won't be happy"

I hummed in agreement.

"About yesterday-" Edward started on his way in to the hospital.

I quickly cut him off, "It won't happen again," My tone was stern, a promise that I could only hope I kept. I didn't wait for Edwards reply and walked ahead of him.

Inside Carlisle's room, Esme was holding his hand. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday.

He looked up when the door opened and grinned, "Well if it isn't my second favourite girl," He outstretched his arms and I gave him a hug.

"How are you?"

He patted my hand, "All good," He grinned.

Edward walked in a second later, a tight lipped smile gracing his face. "Dad," He acknowledged and sat on Carlisle's bed. Carlisle weakly patted his back, "I'm doing well, kid" He answered Edwards silent question.

Edward nodded and smiled softly, "Actually dad, me and Isabella have something we'd like to tell you,"

Carlisle's face froze, "What is it?" He looked between the two of us.

Edward reached out for my hand, "We're married,"

Carlisle's face turned to confusion, "How?"

Edward glanced over to me, "We went to a minister after we left the hospital yesterday," He explained. "You're not mad are you? We did this for you,"

His father smiled, showing all his white pearls. "Mad? Why on earth would I be mad? Now I can die a happy man," He held out his arms again and this time Edward and I both hugged his dad.

Esme smiled with her chin on her palm, "If only Charles and Renee were as accepting,"

Carlisle furrowed his brows, "Why? I'm assuming you all went along, right?"

I shook my head, "We didn't have enough time, and we acted on an impulse,"

Carlisle shook his head, "I can see why Renee's pride has taken a hit, but all is done now. They'll come around; I'll make sure of it,"

A nurse came in to do a check over and we were kicked out by Carlisle, who asked us to enjoy out first day as husband and wife.

"I have work, you can do what you want I'm going there," I told him, once we were outside the room.

He turned to me, "Come with me, you're your own boss. You can take a day off whenever it suits you," He rubbed his chin and looked around. He lowered his voice. "We should probably let people witness our relationship while we're out, this way when the press do get wind of our secret wedding, they can't question it,"

"And you really think that will stop them from raising questions?"

"Not really, no but it certainly won't appear fake in the public eye. So, you ready?

I bit my lip, with not much other choice I agreed.

_So what better public place to flaunt our relationship than a beach?_

I looked at Edward incredulously, "This is a joke, right?"

Edward shook his head and smirked, "The suns out, the public are out, we're at a beach," He shrugged nonchalantly and placed his ray bans on his head.

Admittedly the sun was out, the weather was great but right now my mood was quickly tuning sour. I just thanked the heavens for my choice of outfit today, a short black polka dot jumpsuit.

People were already looking at us after we got out of my car; driving an ostentatious car to a beach was bound to attract attention. Edward held out his hand for me as we began to walk to the beach, looking for a spot to sit. Our first public display of affection was already garnering stares and whispers.

Edward conveniently led us to a spot, splat bang in the centre of the beach. He had us sit down, with my back pressed against his chest. _I'm beginning to think there's more to Edwards pervetedness then I think._

I slip off my sandals and dig my feet in to the sand, just then Edwards hand slides over to my knee.

_Pervert, indeed…_

I grab a hold of his forearms and bring him closer to whisper in his ear, I make sure to do it a way where the public think I'm whispering sweet nothings to him.

_If only they knew. _

"No funny business, Cullen. I mean it,"

Edward looks at me over his shades, "Thought you liked funny business, you were all too willing yesterday,"

I stammer, lost for words.

Edward's lips curl up at the corners, "Cat got your tongue?"

I feel my cheeks heat up and it isn't from the sunshine. "I told you, that won't happen again!" I grit.

Edward strokes my cheek in a condescending move, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Swan," The next thing I know he's flipped us around, my back hits the sand and Edward leans over me.

My body doesn't know how to react. A part of me wants to slap him, the other wants to kiss him senseless. The latter ends up winning the second Edward's lips meet mine. His tongue never touches mine and I think he does this more for the benefit of the people around us, as to not gross them out. Plus, who wants to be on the cover of People magazine with their tongue down someone's throat? _Not me, that's for sure. _

Edward pulls back, "You were saying?"

I grab his neck, "I think you're confused, this isn't a reaction to you, but to what's expected. Now how would it look if you kissed me and I didn't kiss you back?" I challenge, "I had to do it,"

Edward pecks my lips, "Sure, Swan," He lies down next to me and grabs my hand, entwining our fingers.

We stay there, side to side enjoying the weather in silence. No words are needed. Edward sits up and removes his polo, my eyes catch site of a scar running down Edwards torso. I reach out and touch the scar, causing Edward to flinch.

My eyes trail to his face, "How…I've never seen…how?" I stammer.

Edward looks away, "It's nothing, just leave it Bella,"

In that moment Edward's vulnerability came undone and I didn't miss how he called me Bella. Something happened to Edward. You don't just get a scar like that without having been in an accident, a fight or worse, _stabbed._

* * *

><p><strong>Dum, dum, dum! Review and let me know what you thought, the more reviews and feedback I get, the more encouragement I get to upload quicker! xx<strong>


End file.
